Our Own Little World
by Kisuke17Night
Summary: Reborn is a music manager whos feeling the heat to start a new band. Being Tsuna's godfather he goes to parents day with him and hears Hibari singing on the roof. That's how he starts to collect members for his next band and this is how it happens
1. Blow me Away

Reborn smiled as he waved to Nana and Iemitsu. One hand resting on a terrified Tsuna's shoulder. Once the two parents were in a taxi and down the street well out of sight Reborn dropped the smile, wave and hand on the young teen. Tsuna sighed in relief and turned to head back into the house.

"Where do you think your going no good Tsuna?"

Tsuna glanced at the man over his shoulder and took in the sight of him. He was tall, with a fedora hat, and black suit. His eyes shadowed by his hat, making it hard to tell what color they were, but Tsuna knew they were black. His hair was the same pitch black color as his suit. Oh yes Reborn was definitely a man to fear.

Too bad he was Tsuna's godfather, and also current babysitter. Since his parents decided to go on vacation to Italy without him. Leaving him alone with Reborn. Tsuna shivered just thinking about it.

"Just to my room to do my homework."

Tsuna said hesitantly. Smiling weakly all he got was an evil gleam from Reborn and he knew he had made a mistake in his alibi.

"Good I'll help you."

All Tsuna could do was silent scream 'No!' in his head as he trudged up the stairs.

"I hear parents day is tomorrow."

Reborn said off handedly while flipping through a magazine. Tsuna was racing the timer to finish the question and get it right before Reborn shot him with a paintball gun.

"Um yeah but mom and dad left so it doesn't really matter."

He said just as the timer went off, and Reborn mercilessly shot him in the shoulder with the green paintball gun. Tsuna face planted on the desk the a loud thud.

"I'll go for you. I am your godfather after all."

When Tsuna moaned into the desk it was part in pain and part in deep depression over Reborn's words. He didn't even have to see Reborn's face to know the older man was smirking like a Chester cat. Reborn was always planning something it was just a matter of finding out what that plan was.

Sadly Tsuna was afraid he would find out the next day at school.

As Reborn read the paper at the breakfast table he waited for the tell tale sign of his godson waking up.

SPLAT!

"Ahhhh!"

Reborn smirked as he sipped his coffee. The water balloon he rigged to Tsuna's alarm to drop the moment it went off had worked like a charm. Nana had been worried her son would sleep in and be late for school while she was gone. But Reborn had promised her he would get the kid to school on time. Or at least attempt to.

Tsuna was already late by a half a minute when he came falling down the stairs. The kid had some amazing resilience as he rolled and landed back on his feet. He dashed by Reborn, snagging a piece of toast off the table.

"I'll see you this afternoon."

Reborn called as Tsuna hopped his into his shoes.

"Yeah later!"

He shouted as the door slammed behind him. Reborn finished his coffee and ran a hand through his hair, smirking to the empty room.

"Ah high school kids are always the best victims."

He knew Tsuna would never willing agree to help him scout new talents but Reborn's previous band Bucking Bronco had sky rocketed. And were currently touring, making his bosses edgy. They wanted him to start working on a new band.

Plus after all the trouble he had gotten into a few months back Reborn was on the fence. He barely got away in court with community service. Now he had to deal with that hard ass Colonnelle.

Now that he was thinking about it he had to see the bastard sometime that week. Otherwise Colonnelle would find some kind of retarded excuse to put a hit out on him.

As Reborn finished up the paper he wondered what he would do to embarrass his godson at school later on.

Tsuna himself was just praying his un-athletic legs, and lungs would let him make it to school on time. He really didn't want to face Hibari that morning. Not after dealing with Reborn for more than half the night, and the oh so nice wake up call he was given. Too bad just as the school came into sight the bell rang. It might as well have been a death toll for him. Tsuna pushed himself harder, hoping Hibari would let him off easy for not being extremely late. He could already see the form of the school perfect at the gate, his black uniform like the cloak of a shinnigami. Hibari already had his tonfas out by the time Tsuna reached the gates. The teen was out of breath, and tired. He stopped and leaned over, resting his hands on his knees as he heaved for air. Gasping it into his burning lungs the oxygen he had been depriving them.

"Your late weakling."

Hibari gave him a cold emotionless look.

"I know I'm so sorry Hibari!"

Tsuna bowed, avoiding eye contact with the head perfect of Namimori High. When he looked up Hibari still looked emotionless, and not a bit less set on beating him into the sidewalk.

Hi-Hibari-san?"

Tsuna asked as the head perfect looked over his shoulder to a school known delinquent. Mukuro Rokudo.

"Mukuro."

Hibari said the name as if it were acid. He whipped his head around back to Tsuna and glared furiously.

"I'll let you go for today. I have bigger prey to deal with."

He held his tonfas up threateningly making Tsuna fall back and cower. By the time Tsuna looked back up all he saw of Hibari was his black figure chasing the pineapple shaped head of Mukuro.

Tsuna sighed in relief then he remembered he was now extremely late to class. He hurried back onto his feet and dashed to his classroom. As always the teacher made some kind of spectacle of his lateness. Making his classmates laugh and pick on him. Tsuna hastily walked to his desk with his head down and prayed all of them would lay off by the time Reborn got there.

His Godfather wasn't the nicest person to offend. And the easiest way to do that was to call Tsuna weak on any level. Since Reborn and his Spartan training had been drilling fighting skills into him for as long as Tsuna could remember.

His mom called it bonding, Reborn called it life skills. But Tsuna still called it Reborn's excuse to torture him.

Tsuna couldn't even understand why Reborn would be so set on teaching him how to fight when Reborn himself was a music manager. He just didn't make sense and Tsuna had accepted that.

There must have been some higher power looking out for him cause by the time everyone's parents got there his morning embarrassment was completely forgotten. That or no one wanted their parents to know what jerks they were. His momentary happiness died when Reborn walked in. Suit and fedora promptly in place as always. Tsuna wished the man would dress normally at times like these's. But there was no way he was going to voice that thought.

As if reading his mind Reborn glanced at him and the glint in his eye told Tsuna there would be hell to pay once he got home. Maybe more Spartan torture. Tsuna shivered at the thought.

"Welcome parents."

The teacher greeted, and then continued to explain the things they would be going over for the parents to see. All in all for once it fairly uneventful. If you don't count Reborn volunteering Tsuna to answer some crazy math question.

As he looked at the board, Tsuna nearly started sweating. It was along algebraic equation, something a Tsuna dreamed up in nightmares that involved not being dressed in front of his class. Only this was real, and thank any god listening he had clothes on. It was only by sheer luck that Tsuna blurted out the right answer.

"4?"

He said it hesitantly and sighed in relief when his teacher nodded, and Reborn didn't pelt him with something.

"That is correct Sawada-san."

The teacher almost sounded disappointed as he turned away and moved on to his next victim. By lunchtime Tsuna was starting to believe this day wouldn't turn out so bad. Reborn smiled at him and that's what gave it away.

Tsuna suddenly remembered that Reborn was plotting something. He sighed and started to walk towards the older man.

"I'm going to go to the roof for a smoke I don't want these uptight teachers to give me any lip."

"Okay."

Tsuna said hesitantly because he wasn't about to tell Reborn smoking on school grounds was a violation of the school code.

As Reborn walked away Tsuna just prayed he didn't run into Hibari. The mental image gave him shivers. One of them was bound to end up in a heap on the and Tsuna knew it wasn't going to be Reborn.

He decided it was bad for his health to go around making sure Reborn stayed out of trouble and tried to put it out of his mind.

Meanwhile Reborn was disappointed to say the least. After ditching Tsuna during lunch and heading to the music hall he still hadn't found an ounce of talent in the small school. The choir while decent didn't have anyone exceptionally great in it. The band and orchestra classes were a bust as well. Nothing really jumped out at him. Not even someone who would look good on the cover of a CD.

By the time he was done he really did need a smoke. So he headed to the roof of the school like he had told Tsuna he would. It would be a nice day to sit outside anyway. It seemed like Nana was doing good on making Tsuna keep up with his school work since he was just barely passing everything. And the most the teacher dared to complain about was him being late, and stuttering. If Reborn hadn't been planning on looking for talent he would have showed that teacher a thing or two about insulting his godson.

That job was strictly restricted to himself. Only he, Reborn could pick on Tsuna. That's how it was supposed to be.

As he opened the door to the roof Reborn froze.

_They fall in line_

_One at a time_

_Ready to play_

_I cant see them anyway_

Laying on the roof, eyes closed, earbuds in, was a boy about a year or two older than Tsuna.

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I am the shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

He had black hair, and was wearing an all black school uniform that looked nothing like what everyone else wore. Pale skin, good features, he looked tallish. And all Reborn could see now that he was listening to him sing along to his music was dollar signs. $_$ !

He couldn't help but think Jackpot!


	2. Your Gonna go far Kid

Hibari had just finished his morning patrol of the school, and dealt with Mukuro. So a nap on the roof seemed well earned to him. He left Kusakabe in charge of keeping his school running well until after lunch. That was his plan.

So like everyday Hibari pulled out his iPod and laid down on the middle of the roof flat on his back. Using his arms as a pillow, with Hibird resting on his chest. The school was so noisy. All of the students ruining the perfect peace of the Namimori High school annoyingly. But since his middle school days Hibari has learned destroying his own schoolmates during lunch for being there wasn't productive.

So he began to block out their noise with music. His iPod always turned up full blast so no sound could penetrate his sleep.

Only today he was on edge because of his run in with the pineapple freak that was Mukuro Rokudo. So Hibari kept his music low. Singing along without really thinking about it. Since he was supposed to be alone. No one was allowed on the roof, and everyone knew it.

Otherwise he would bite the foolish herbivore to death.

Hibari paused his song shuffling as he came across Blow me Away by Breaking Benjamin. He knew the words well and sang along. Never noticing the audience he had until he heard clapping.

Within a second Hibari was on his feet, tonfas drawn, and staring into the black eyes of a man lighting a cigarette on school grounds as he clapped. There was a smirk on his face, and the air around the man spoke of danger, and a good fight.

Without any warning Hibari charged at the man. He quickly extinguished the cigarette with a swipe of his tonfa and moved in closer to bash the mans face. Hibari didn't even have time to react as he was leg swiped. Knocked to the hard ground with a oomph, and then punched in the face even harder. The hit was so hard his head knocked to the side and hit the roof he laid on.

Angry and maybe in just a tiny amount of pain Hibari glared at the man who leaned over him. He kicked out at him, and jumped to his feet.

"Sorry about that just a reflex."

Reborn smiled slyly at the youth. He was serious. The whole attack was so sudden Reborn ran on instinct to protect himself. Now he chose to avoid the fierce attacks and continue to talk to the teen.

"I was just admiring your singing."

Reborn said offhandedly as he leaned to the right to avoid any facial damage. That would just be a shame.

"I wasn't singing. Now stop running."

Hibari said angrily as he attempted to instigate Reborn to fight back.

"Trust me when I tell you that what you were doing just now was considered singing. And damn well too."

He finished his sentence with a kick to Hibari's left rib. Hard enough to push him away, but soft enough to not break anything. As the youth skidded away from the older man he nearly growled in frustration.

"So what?"

Hibari bit back then charged at him once more. Only this time as he got close enough for an attack Reborn pulled out a gun. Pointed it directly at Hibari and grinned like a predator who just caught his prey. Even as Hibari froze he couldn't help but identify this man as not a herbivore but a carnivore like himself.

"So I want you to start a band with me."

Hibari smirked himself as he ducked under the barrel of the gun and shouldered into Reborn.

"No thanks."

He said simply as Reborn nearly fell over. Instead he grabbed Hibari by the back of his blazer and used his thrown off weight to slam the perfect into the roof once more. This time he knocked the young man out. Since he stopped moving all together, and for a moment Reborn was afraid he had hit him too hard that time.

Feeling maybe just a bit guilty Reborn turned the kid over.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Reborn looked up to see a small yellow bird flapping around and saying 'Hibari' repeatedly. It then landed on the kid and Reborn guessed it must have been his.

Looking down at his watch Reborn deemed it early enough to cut out on Tsuna, and head back home. Like he had told his godson he was there to see how Tsuna was improving and he seemed okay. Nowhere near as good in school as Reborn or Nana would have wanted him to be, but Reborn knew Tsuna was a no good kid when it came to mental things like math and science.

The kids grade in English was decent though. Almost a B. That thought there got Reborn thinking of something he could use Tsuna for. He knew the kid would do it if asked, a.k.a. threatened. As Reborn looked at the knocked out face of the future lead singer of the next greatest band ever he grinned to himself.

This could be his best plan yet.

He threw Hibari over his shoulder and headed back to Tsuna's house with him. No one seemed to question him once they saw who he was carrying. Maybe the teen had a reputation around here. Reborn didn't really know or care. With how violent the teen had been he wasn't really surprised to think he might have a reputation of some sort.

When Reborn passed another teen in a baseball uniform who paused for a moment to look at him Reborn put his face in the maybe section of his brain. The teen looked like he was in really good shape, nice tan skin, black hair short, and now that he smiled all white teeth.

If Reborn wasn't trying to escape school grounds with an unconscious student he would have stopped and asked the kid if he wanted to be in a band. Instead he tipped his head in acknowledgment and received another grin from the guy for it.

As Reborn walked away and down the street towards his temporary home he suddenly remembered where he had seen the teen from. He was in Tsuna's class. Reborn shrugged. The only problem with that was that Reborn had no idea if the guy could play anything that had to do with music. He would keep scouting the music halls at Tsuna's school till something caught his attention. Reborn figure dif he could find a secrete treasure like the teen he had accidentally knocked out there was no knowing who else there was to discover in that little school.

It was the end of the school day and Tsuna wasn't surprised that Reborn hadn't come back to the class. It wasn't his thing to stay in one place for too long. Reborn had a tendency to disappear. It was actually sort of a relief to Tsuna that reborn had left. His godfather could be scary to anyone by just standing there, and without him in the classroom some of the other parents seemed to relax more.

Tsuna waited for almost everyone to leave the classroom first before standing up and gathering his things. He didn't want to deal with any of them. Most of his classmates picked on him and called him names. Like no good Tsuna, or loser Tsuna. He was in high school already and the middle school bullies still hadn't laid off.

"Yo Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked up startled that someone had called out to him. He saw the baseball star player Yamamoto Takeshi smiled at him.

"Yes?"

He asked nervously. Yamamoto was one of the few people in his class who hadn't said or done anything to Tsuna. He seemed like a good guy, and Tsuna hoped this wasn't some kind of weird joke on him.

"Your uncle, the one who was here."

Tsuna nodded.

"Reborn, yeah what about him?"

This was making Tsuna really nervous. He had hoped no one would know who Reborn really was. His name was kind of big in the music scene. And he did get Dino's band started a few years ago.

"I saw him leaving earlier with Hibari."

Tsuna was so shocked he jumped out of his desk, banged his knee, and ended up falling over.

"Ow."

He said as he held the injured joint. Yamamoto was shocked the other teen had managed to injure himself in les then five seconds so severely. He knelt down next to Tsuna concerned for him.

"Are you okay?"

He asked. Flashing a half smile to Tsuna who rubbed his knee and head.

"Fine."

He tried to return the smile and Yamamoto returned it with one of his blinding grins.

"I have to get going."

Tsuna said as he pulled himself to his feet with Yamamoto torn between helping and seeing if he might further injure his clumsy self. Luckily Tsuna was able to stand without causing himself bodily harm.

"Thanks for telling me Yamamoto!"

Tsuna said as he ran out of the room. Yamamoto wanted to know if Tsuna was always that fast at running. When they had gym the shorter boy never ran that fast. Maybe it was a secret speed.

As Yamamoto went off thinking about all the things the seemingly so called useless Tsuna could be hiding about himself, he couldn't help but want to get to know the other teen better.

He now had his mind set on getting to be friends with the suddenly mysterious Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto figured he didn't have any real friends in the first place so what could it hurt.

Tsuna on the other hand was doing a mad dash towards his house. As he rounded the corner he wasn't all that surprised to see the door half broken off, and broken glass from various windows upstairs being shattered. He sighed and prayed Hibari and Reborn hadn't ended up killing each other.

As he opened the falling off door he chuckled to himself at the thought. Maybe he would get lucky and they did. Then he wouldn't have to go through Reborn's training, or Hibari's morning beatings.

Tsuna's momentary bit of fantasy was shattered like the windows when he looked up. There at the foot of the stairs was Reborn and Hibari Kyoya. Both of them covered in injuries of some kind, but Hibari looked like he was in a much worse state then Reborn. Who Tsuna guessed only calmed down when Hibari ran out of fight.

"What happened?"

Tsuna asked. Forgetting he was talking to two of the worlds possibly most terrifying people ever. Tsuna hadn't figured out if Hibari was scarier than his adopted cousin Xanxus. Both seemed to have it out to make him a living punching bag, that bleeds.

Reborn smiled, and it wasn't a nice one. It was a smile that spoke of evil master mind plans. And that's exactly what Tsuna had expected. He just hadn't expected it to involve his schools number one violent student.

"I found a singer for a band I'm putting together."

Reborn stated. Hibari growled from where he laid at the words. And mumbled something about 'not joining' and 'never agreed'. Reborn sat up. Like Tsuna thought he was perfectly fine. Reborn delivered what looked like a painful kick to Hibari after he said those words.

"Fine then I'll just have Tsuna here spread around school that you lost to an outsider."

Hibari looked on the verge of trying to get up and strangle Reborn after he said that. His piercing gaze shifted from the two of them, and then landed to rest on Tsuna.

"He wouldn't dare. I'd bite that weakling herbivore to death first."

Tsuna knew it was pathetic but he 'eep'ed' and took a few steps away from the injured perfect.

"Weak."

Hibari said one more time as if to prove his point. Reborn shook his head, and pulled out a small camera. Making Hibari's eyes shoot back to Reborn and what he was holding.

"What is that?"

He hissed just as Reborn snapped a picture.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

Reborn waved the camera back and forth taunting the injured Hibari. There was a lot of anger but also something else in Hibari's glaring eyes as he watched Reborn. It was that glint of slight interest that Reborn was trying to break through to. Only a little more pushing in the right direction and he would have the stubborn teen right where he wanted him.

"All I ask is that you sing what I want you to, when I want you to. Then no one will ever see this or know of your weakness."

Those words only made the anger in Hibari's eyes grow larger, and Reborn knew that wasn't what the teen was looking for.

"Plus you can get money. If you do well enough there is a lot of money in it for you. And it will be your money."

That seemed to dim out some of the anger, and Reborn knew just what to say next.

"In fact they say a picture is worth a million words. How much money do you think all the ones I've taken with this hidden camera of you and I fighting are worth?"

Reborn looked innocently thoughtful, and then smiled cheerily to the Namimori High School head perfect.

"Well there are ten pictures, and if I say each of them are worth a thousand dollars you just need ten thousand dollars and the pictures are yours."

Hibari struggled to his feet, and looked as if he was about to attack Reborn. The man saw through the slow coming attack and tripped Hibari before he could even get closer.

"Or you can work for me and I'll destroy all of these in a year or so."

Hibari was seriously on the verge of trying to chew this horrible mans legs off since he couldn't seem to stay on his own two or lift his arms very well at the moment.

It was at this point, the only time in Hibari's life since he became a carnivore and not prey that he felt weak and out of options. Just the idea of agreeing to what this man was saying made him hurt almost more then the wounds he had received from him.

But Hibari needed more time to plan and attack the strong man when he least expected it. Plus there were the photos and he could never let those be seen. It would be troublesome to have to bite all the people who see it to death. So Hibari gritted his teeth, wanting badly to dig them into the mans leg instead of saying the words he knew he was going to.

"Fine. I'll join you."

It felt like he was signing his life away just by saying those words.

_Okay so this story seems to be doing really well. I know I'll continue it for sure, but I'm wrapping this chapter up now since its like 1 something in the morning and even though I have no life I love sleeping. But don't worry the next chap will be out soon! Hope you enjoyed this one, please review for me they make me happy. I don't care if they're nice or mean although I like the nice ones better. _


	3. Hurricane

Tsuna sighed in relief as Hibari fell asleep on his sofa. After giving up and finally agreeing to do what Reborn wanted Hibari had tried to leave and nearly face planted on the front steps. Reborn caught him, earning a growl from the school perfect. And an attempted elbow to Reborn's head. He dodged it easily and just sighed.

"Why are you so difficult?"

Reborn half dragged the teen to the sofa and tossed him on it. Tsuna saw the barely there flinch Hibari gave when he landed and wondered how the older teen wasn't screaming in pain.

He was probably the most experienced person when it comes to getting his ass handed to him by Reborn. The man had no mercy to speak of, and the word was probably not even in his vocabulary. It was a little nerve wreaking to have one of the scariest people in Namimori asleep on his sofa, but he figured it was better then Hibari being awake. Tsuna tiptoed around the living room to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Reborn wasn't the cooking type, and Tsuna was a kitchen hazard waiting to happen so he basically wasn't allowed to even attempt cooking. He didn't take it too personally when his mom or Reborn told him cooking could be turned into something dangerous if he did it. Cause seriously they might have been right.

So he heated himself up a cup of instant noodles. Then took it with him to head up to his room to do homework. If he didn't get started on it soon Reborn would offer to 'help' again, and those homework sessions never ended well. It was when he walked past the sofa as quietly as he could that Tsuna heard a grumbling sound. He jumped slightly and looked over to where Hibari laid, eyes open in a glare at the ceiling. There was another one of those odd noises, and Hibari placed a hand on his stomach.

It sunk in with Tsuna that Hibari must have been hungry. Only problem was he was too injured to even try and get some food for himself. Tsuna looked down at his cup of noodles and chopsticks he had got, then back to Hibari who seemed to be ignoring the fact that Tsuna existed.

Tsuna figured he could always get another one for himself. So he walked over to the coffee table in front of Hibari, and placed the instant noodles on it. Close enough that the perfect could reach it if he wanted to. Neither of them looked at each other as this happened. But neither of them noticed Reborn watching either. Tsuna just quietly headed back to the kitchen leaving Hibari alone once again in the living room.

Once the younger teen was out of sight, and hearing range once again Hibari looked away from the ceiling to the food left there.

"For someone so weak he really isn't that bad."

Reborn said as he walked by the back of the sofa to the kitchen with Tsuna.

Hibari just glared in his direction then went back to glaring at the ceiling. A few minutes later Reborn was pulling Tsuna along to his room. Tsuna protesting that he didn't need help on something. Hibari watched out of the corner of his eye, and saw another instant noodle cup in the younger teens hands. Once they were both gone again Hibari pulled himself into a sitting position and tentatively took the offered food.

By the next morning, after another rude awakening from Reborn Tsuna wasn't too surprised to know Hibari was gone. There was no way of him knowing for sure when the violent teen had left since Reborn kept him studying well into the night. So he had simply fallen asleep when Reborn decided to leave him alone.

"If you don't hurry up and leave you'll be late again."

Reborn said from where he once again sat reading the morning paper.

"Ah!"

Tsuna screamed as he ran out the door. Reborn smirked to himself as he sipped his coffee. Checking his watch he saw that Tsuna was already going to be late to school. No matter how fast the kid ran. Reborn figured he could bug Tsuna later on in the day so he could find more members to join the band.

A singer was just the beginning.

Gokudera Hayato was pissed off that Bianchi was going to make him go to school. The woman didn't even live in the same country as him anymore and she insisted. Now Gokudera had to walk early in the morning to some gay ass school that couldn't really teach him anything he didn't already know. Oh and he has to wear a uniform. If Bianchi hadn't threatened to tell their father were he was now Gokudera would have told her to forget it.

While he was walking Gokudera stared at his feet, and didn't really pay attention to the people around him. So it was practically inevitable that he ran into someone. More like someone ran into him. Literally.

Tsuna had just run out of his house half stumbling and was too slow to react when someone walked right into his path. He ran into the teen so hard Tsuna was knocked off his feet. The other teen stumbled and glared at Tsuna with annoyance and anger.

"Watch where your going."

He growled out. Turning away from Tsuna and briskly walking away. Cursing in what Tsuna guessed was some kind of Spanish. All he was sure of was that it wasn't Japanese. Shaking his head to clear it of thoughts on the mysterious teen he jumped to his feet and started to run to the school. He had a bad feeling Hibari would be in an extra bad mood today, and Tsuna being late would give him the excuse to take it out on him. As Tsuna ran past the silver haired teen looked back as he caught his eyes.

"Sorry!"

He shouted as he ran off. All Gokudera could think was that the kid was strange and sort of pissed him off. But then again everyone tended to piss him off.

Tsuna felt like crying when he heard the late bell ring while he was still ten feet away from the gate. And standing there like he was everyday was the terrifying head perfect of the disciplinary comity. The smirk Tsuna saw when he got closer told him all he needed to know about what was going to happen.

"Herbivore."

Hibari said emotionlessly, eyes as hard and unforgiving as ever. His tonfas flashed into existence and he brought them up in a ready pose. Tsuna had only ever been beaten by Hibari a few times for being late, or something small like that. But each time was still crazy painful. Hibari like Reborn had no mercy, and was ruthless with his attacks.

Tsuna limped to class with a black eye and swelling cheek. His stomach and ribs hurting badly. But compared to the other beat downs by Hibari Kyoya he had gotten, he considered this one mild. At anything Tsuna would even say the older teen had gone easy on him. Tsuna collapsed into his desk and tried to look like he didn't just get the crap beat out of him.

Yeah like that would ever happen.

"Thank you for joining us today Mr. Sawada."

The teacher said sarcastically. Not even noticing the very obvious wounds on his face. Yamamoto sat a few desks away and decided he would ask the shorter teen about it during lunch break.

"Now we can get back to our-"

The teacher was interrupted as the door was opened and there in the doorway stood the boy Tsuna had run into that morning. Silver hair, scowl in place, red undershirt showing because his uniform shirt wasn't buttoned, if counted he had about four rings on his hands, and a chain on his pant, probably for a wallet. His appearance screamed troublemaker.

Gokudera walked smoothly over to the teacher and handed him a slip of paper. After his eyes scanned it the teacher took one repulsed look at Gokudera and then sighed. Turning to the class he motioned to Gokudera.

"Class this is our new student Gokudera Hayato."

The girls were all nervous and gossiping in the back of the room, but all Tsuna could do was try not to hyperventilate. Because Gokudera was glaring at him, and moving closer to where he was.

"Che"

Was all he said as he walked by and took the empty desk behind Tsuna. Putting his head down instantly and trying to block out the annoying sound of the classroom as the teacher drones and the students whispered around him.

Lunch break was a huge relief to Tsuna when it came. Only a few seconds after everyone had split up and gone to eat Tsuna realized he didn't have lunch or money to buy anything.

"Hey Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up and saw Yamamoto once again standing next to his desk and smiling.

"Oh hi Yamamoto."

He said nervously. Smiling back slightly. Yamamoto pulled a desk over to Tsuna's and sat down. Pulling out his own food.

The other people in the class looked at Yamamoto like he had just grown a second head, including Tsuna.

"Um Yamamoto?"

Tsuna questioned. The other teen smiled questioningly to him as he pick up some rice from his lunch.

"Yeah?"

He asked.

"Why are you-"

"Hey Yamamoto why are you eating with loser Tsuna?"

Some of Yamamoto's teammates from baseball asked from the door. The smile on Yamamoto's face turned into a frown as he looked over to them.

"Because I want to."

Was his reply and the others were shocked into silence. Tsuna looked over to Gokudera who laughed a bit behind him. But he stopped abruptly when he saw Tsuna looking at him. Yamamoto turned away from his teammates and smiled once again at Tsuna.

"So how did you end up all beat up?"

Yamamoto asked curiously. Tsuna was still a little shell shocked from what had just happened and had to reply what Yamamoto had said to him over in his head before replying.

"Oh, um, well I was late to school and Hibari sort of…"

Tsuna trailed off and Yamamoto laughed.

"I hear he isn't too nice when you don't follow the rules."

Tsuna laughed a little at this too. After that lunch went by much smoother. With Yamamoto asking Tsuna questions and telling him baseball stories.

The whole time Gokudera pretended not to listen from where he sat behind the duo.

Lunch break was almost over when Reborn walked into the classroom. Tsuna thought nothing good could happen if his godfather was suddenly showing up. And now that he knew he was starting a band Tsuna knew exactly why Reborn was there.

He was scouting.

When Reborn saw Tsuna sitting with Yamamoto his face almost split into a full blown smile. He couldn't keep a small one off his lips as he approached Tsuna and his friend. As he walked down the aisle he also noticed the sliver haired teen sleeping on the desk behind the other two. He didn't really think about who he might be and focused more on forcing Tsuna to help him in his quest for talent.

"Reborn what are you doing here?"

Tsuna asked. Trying not to sound annoyed or frustrated with the older man. Reborn must have seen right through him cause he was smacked upside the head instantly.

"You don't sound happy to see me Tsuna."

Reborn smiled, and even Yamamoto could see it wasn't a friendly kind of smile. Tsuna didn't seem to be acting any different though.

"That's not it. It's just odd for you to come to my school for no reason."

Tsuna said rubbing his sore head.

"Well I needed to get the word out about band auditions somehow, and decided your school was a good place to start."

Yamamoto's ears perked up at this.

"Oh your in a band Mr. Reborn?"

He asked smiling. The older man looked over to him and smirked back slightly.

"No I make the bands."

Tsuna jumped into the conversation at this point.

"Reborn is a band manager and needs a new band so he's making one, or trying to."

Reborn leaned over and got a closer look at Yamamoto.

"You aren't interested are you?"

He asked. Yamamoto laughed, rubbing his neck and shaking his head.

"Sorry baseball is more my thing."

Tsuna nodded and smiled as well.

"That's right Yamamoto is the star player."

Yamamoto laughed again.

"I wouldn't say that. It's a team effort."

Reborn was slightly disappointed, but figured he had plenty of time to convince the teen to join if he was friends with Tsuna.

Gokudera half listened and sort of went back to sleeping. He wondered if the obvious baseball freak could even play an instrument. While he himself fiddled with the guitar pick in his hand.


	4. Made of Scars

_Okay I know my grammar and stuff sucks so feel free to complain but know that I probably wont change it much. I mean not unless I get a beta or something. So sorry if it annoys you but that's just sort of how I am._

Reborn somehow made a bunch of flyers appear out of nowhere and told Tsuna to put them up around the school. They were yellow and said this:

**Band auditions this Friday 4:00 PM!**

**Open to all - Must be able to play**

Then it had Tsuna's address, and Reborn's cell phone number under it. Tsuna sighed and hoped Hibari didn't bite him to death over this. So along with the help of Yamamoto he got all the flyers posted and handed out by the end of the day. After that Yamamoto had baseball practice and Tsuna had cleaning duty.

With Gokudera:

The other teen was angry about it and even considered leaving but he was afraid the school would call Bianchi or something. So he stayed. Much to the discomfort of Tsuna. They spent the whole first twenty minutes in silence until the absence of noise must have gotten to the silver haired teen.

He began to hum. Tsuna didn't complain he was kind of surprised when all of a sudden Gokudera started to hum when they had been so silent. And as he listened Tsuna realized he knew the song Gokudera was humming along to. The laugh that left his lips brought the humming to a halt as the other teen glared at him.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you!"

He said hurriedly. Afraid Gokudera would get angry at him.

"It's just I know the band who made that song."

The words spilled out of his mouth before he could filter it. The shocked and disbelieving look he got from Gokudera wasn't all that unexpected to him.

"Don't lie. There's no way a nobody like you would know the people from Bucking Bronco."

Reborn picked this horrible moment to pop out of nowhere once again and butt into the conversation he had just walked in on.

"He should Dino spent more time at his house practicing then he did sleeping at home."

Gokudera glared at him.

"I wasn't talking to you."

He said defensively. Not liking the air around the tall man. This Reborn person gave off a dangerous feeling, one that made Gokudera's skin crawl.

"Tsuna I'm heading home. I'll call for some ramen so you're on your own for dinner again."

Reborn chose to ignore the teen altogether, instead he focused on a shocked Tsuna.

"Al-alright. I'll see you at home then."

Tsuna said quickly as he prayed Reborn would leave quickly. He could practically feel Gokudera trying not to say anything more either. And from what Tsuna could see the other teen was close to blowing up.

"Yeah."

Reborn turned and left. Leaving the two of them alone once again. When Reborn was fully out of sight and hearing range Gokudera dropped the broom he had been using and stormed off into the hallway.

Screw his sister telling his father where he was. This school sucked just like he thought it would. As he walked briskly down the hallway his sudden burst of anger got the best of him. And just as a student wearing all black walked into sight, Gokudera punch a dent into the wall next to him.

"That's damaging school property herbivore."

Hibari said angrily. Swiftly closing in on the angry teen. Tsuna had poked his head out the classroom door when he heard the impact of the punch and nearly hit the ceiling in fear when he saw Hibari.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Gokudera bit back at him. Hibari didn't answer with words but moved to strike him. The silver haired teen just barely dodged it. And didn't even have time to react as another tonfa came down on his shoulder. Forcing him to his knees from the pain of the impact. Gokudera had been in more than his share of fights but that had hurt more than he thought it would.

"Hibari! Wait!"

Tsuna shouted from where he was in the doorway. Hibari glared at him and was about to hit Gokudera over the head when Tsuna ran down the hall and stood in front of him. Hibari stopped short of beating the younger teen with centimeters to spare.

"Move herbivore."

He said. Anger obvious in his voice.

"Um…Well…but…I mean-"

Hibari growled and pulled the weapon back to get ready for another attack.

"Speak."

He said annoyed.

"Gokudera's new he doesn't know about the rules yet."

He said it in one breath and stared wide eyed at the serious face of Hibari.

"Then I should pound it into this weaklings skull."

Hibari said flatly. Not even blinking as he started to bring the tonfas down to strike Tsuna out of the way. Tsuna half expected this and put his hands up so that the weapons hit then instead of his head.

Hibari paused after hitting Tsuna in the hands and looked puzzled for a moment. Earlier that morning Tsuna hadn't even tried to block or cover himself. Yet now he even managed to predict where the attack was headed.

"Ow!"

Tsuna said pathetically.

"What are you-"

Gokudera started but the panicked look Tsuna gave him over his shoulder made him stopped. No one had ever stood up for him. Gokudera was used to being on his own. He was used to being beat up and no one caring. So why was this kid, shorter than him standing up to this scary ass dude for him? Especially after he was so fucking rude to the guy.

"What do you think you are doing weakling?"

Hibari asked coldly. The anger bleeding out of him was starting to give Tsuna chills.

"I'll teach him the rules so you don't have to…um…waste your time on it!"

Tsuna was so proud of himself for thinking of that on the spot. He hadn't even planned it the words just sort of spewed out of him. Sadly the words seemed to be a non stop flow with his nervousness.

"You have to patrol the school, and Mukuro is walking around somewhere, and then there's the other perfects I wonder what they are doing? Reborn wanted you to see him too, and school is already over, don't you have paperwork? I just really-"

"Stop."

Hibari said evenly. He couldn't stand so much useless words coming out of the younger teens mouth. To emphasizes his point Hibari lightly tapped Tsuna with his tonfa. Well he thought it was a tap. Tsuna fell over on his side and looked up at the head perfect.

"Fine. But next time he does something I'll bite you to death for it instead."

Tsuna nodded repeatedly and Hibari turned leaving them behind in the hallway. As an after thought Hibari paused and looked at Tsuna from over his shoulder.

"I am only letting you off easy because I don't like being in debt to weak herbivores like you."

Tsuna blinked in confusion but nodded anyway.

"Thank you Hibari."

Hibari said nothing as he walked away from the two of them. Tsuna slumped down onto the floor further than he already was, and sighed. He lifted his aching hands up and saw they were red and kind of swollen but definitely not broken. That didn't mean they didn't hurt like hell but he figured he had gotten worse from Reborn before.

"Why would you do that? If I was you I would have let me get the shit kicked out of me."

Tsuna smiled nervously at Gokudera.

"Hibari can be harsh sometimes. Especially when it comes to the school, and he hasn't been in a good mood since yesterday so it wouldn't have been fair to you."

Gokudera was somehow awed and moved by this. He looked at Tsuna's hands and wondered what his head would have looked like had a hit like that landed.

"Thank you."

Gokudera said bowing his head deeply.

"I promise something like this will never happen again if I'm around. Please take me in as your underling."

He looked up at Tsuna with pleading eyes. Gokudera felt like a jerk and wanted to protect the first person to ever be nice to him. Someone who no matter what h had said to him, or done, or even the way he had looked, was still kind. In the world he had grown up in Gokudera didn't even get kindness from his own father. Tsuna was someone to be respected, and followed. He shouldn't have even wasted his time on someone as worthless as himself.

Tsuna was just stunned, and kind of confused at this. Gokudera had seemed scary, but now he was asking to be his underling. Tsuna thought about it for a few minutes, and then started to laugh. Causing Gokudera to look at him with slight fear in his eyes. What if he said no? Was all the sliver haired teen could think.

"Why don't we just be friends?"

Tsuna offered. Smiling widely to the other teen. Gokudera was blown away by this.

"You would have me as a friend?"

Tsuna nodded, smile still firmly in place.

Gokudera had no idea how to respond to something like this. No one in his entire life had ever asked to be friends. He tried one time to ask Shamal if they were friends but the older man had quickly said no.

"Alright."

Gokudera said eventually. He grinned from nearly ear to ear with happiness. Then pulled himself up, and offered a hand down to Tsuna who took it gratefully. But when Gokudera gripped his hand and pulled him up Tsuna winced. He had forgotten for a moment that Hibari had down a number on his hands.

"Sorry."

Gokudera said letting go instantly, afraid of injuring his new friend further.

"It's okay. I'm used to things like this."

Gokudera wanted to ask how someone could be used to such painful looking injuries but thought better of it.

"Lets start over."

Tsuna said happily, then held his hand out once more. Gokudera took it again, but this time was more cautious of how tightly he gripped the hand.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short."

Gokudera smiled full heartedly and shook the hand he held.

"Gokudera Hayato."

They stopped shaking hands and began to laugh. And Tsuna was starting to think things were looking up for him.


	5. Turn it Up

Tsuna and Gokudera were finishing up cleaning when Yamamoto walked into the classroom.

"Oh hey Tsuna!"

He said cheerily.

"Yamamoto did you finish practice already?"

Tsuna asked while he put the broom away in the storage closet.

"Yeah."

Gokudera was glaring at Yamamoto and it was making him a bit nervous. So he turned and smiled to the other teen.

"Your Gokudera right?"

He smiled friendly.

"Che."

Was all Yamamoto got as a reply from the Italian.

"Well I should be heading home."

Tsuna stated slowly as he backed away from the tension the other two were giving off. Yamamoto all smiles while Gokudera glared at the baseball player. But when Tsuna said this they seemed to snap out of whatever kind of staring contest they were having and turned to him at the same time.

"I'll go with you."

Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera growled. They had said the same words at the same time. Tsuna laughed and nodded.

"Okay."

When Tsuna got home Reborn was standing at the door waiting for him. Leaning there looking as intimidating as always. Gokudera bristled like a cat, and Yamamoto smiled and waved.

"Tsuna we're going to someone's house so change out of your uniform and get ready."

Tsuna sighed and turned to his new friends.

"See you guys tomorrow."

He said. Gokudera waved as he started to walk down the street to his apartment, and Yamamoto headed back the way they had come. Saying his good byes and wondering what kind of band Tsuna's uncle was putting together.

"So where are we going?"

Tsuna asked. Reborn smirked that evil smirk that told Tsuna he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"I ran into this nice girl today. Her name was Sasagawa Kyoko, she invited me over today and I thought I should do something nice for Tsuna."

His smile faded and he smacked the teen on the head.

"So be grateful and make a good impression. I want her to join the band."

"Ow."

Tsuna mumbled to himself, then the name kicked into high gear in his head. Sasagawa Kyoko was in his class. She like a school idol. Cute, and nice, and Tsuna had no idea how he was going to handle being in her house!

After all of this sunk in for him Tsuna ran upstairs faster than Reborn had ever seen him run down them. Reborn couldn't help but grin evilly to himself. If he could get such a cute girl to join the band she could be the cover for the whole thing. The girl didn't even have to know how to play an instrument. For all he cared she could play the freaking tambourine.

While Reborn hatched his diabolical plan, Tsuna was having a clothing crisis. After about two minutes of throwing everything he owned out of his closet and drawers Tsuna settled on something he found suitable. A pair of light jeans, and a white and red t-shirt, with a number 27 on the front. He tried to tame his messy hair but gave up after a few seconds, deeming it useless to even attempt. Once he was ready Tsuna ran out of his room just as Reborn was yelling up the stairs at him.

"Tsuna hurry up!"

After hearing the impatience in his godfathers voice Tsuna tried to move faster and ended up falling down the stairs. He landed at Reborn's feet and looked up at the tall man, who seemed taller from ground level.

"Good lets go."

Tsuna rolled painfully and stood back up. He followed Reborn who was already heading out the door without him. Then paused to lock up the house since Reborn seemed to be heading to Kyoko's house already.

It took Tsuna a few quick steps to catch up the taller man because of leg length difference. Reborn's legs being crazy long, while Tsuna who considered himself short to begin with stood no chance at all.

"So how did you meet Kyoko in the first place?"

He asked after a few blocks of silent walking. Reborn looked down at Tsuna and thought for a second.

"Well after I left your school I came home. Then I remembered that you and I would be living off of instant noodles if I never got anything else from the store to eat. So headed to the market."

He paused in talking as a dog began to bark at them from behind a fence. Tsuna cringed and Reborn looked it in the eyes. Silencing the annoying yapping coming from the animal. For a moment Tsuna wondered if that worked for everyone or if it was just a Reborn thing. He put it down as a Reborn mystery, and was brought out of his thoughts as Reborn began to talk again.

"As I was saying. I went to the market, and there I saw this cute girl walking around. I remembered her yesterday from your class and figured since she might recognize me I should reintroduce myself."

They crossed a street and Reborn sighed as Tsuna had trouble keeping up with him.

"She seemed nice, and after I reminded her of who I was she invited me over to her house for dinner. I of course not wanting to be rude accepted."

Tsuna couldn't help but think poor Kyoko had been played by the charming Reborn into not only a free meal, but maybe a deal with the devil known as Reborn. As if the taller man read his mind Reborn backhanded Tsuna on the forehead. It wouldn't be good to give him a bloody nose before going to see a possible band member.

"Don't think rude things about your godfather Tsuna. Your supposed to respect your elders."

Tsuna smiled to himself. Reborn had just called himself his elder. In terms calling himself old. Another hit was delivered to his forehead, this time harder.

"I didn't do anything!"

Tsuna whined.

"I know you were thinking something offensive about the great me. After I went through all the trouble of bringing you with me to a cute girls house."

Tsuna was about to say something back to Reborn when the older man stopped walking and turned to the house they had arrived at.

"We're here."

There was loud drumming coming from the inside of the house they were standing front of, and Tsuna looked up at Reborn who had a smile on his face. Tsuna silently prayed that wasn't Kyoko playing since she would definitely be doomed if she was that good.

"We should go in now."

Reborn announced, and suddenly Tsuna was nervous all over again. Here it was the moment of truth. Within a few seconds he would walk up the pathway to Kyoko Sasagawa's house and enter it. He was starting to get chills. Reborn glanced down at the nervous boy and saw he would get nowhere if he let him go first. So he nudged his shoulder and walked past him on the way to the front door. Tsuna snapped out of whatever strange mini freak out he had been having and quickly followed Reborn.

By the time Tsuna was once again standing next to Reborn, the older man had already knocked and Kyoko was pulling the door open. The music got all the louder now that the door was open, and Kyoko smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry I didn't think my brother would be practicing today."

Reborn got a pleased glint in his eye.

"We don't mind at all. Thank you for having us over."

They were both speaking over the loud music and Tsuna was just stunned into silence that he was standing at Kyoko's entrance.

"Hello Tsuna."

Kyoko said to him, smiling brightly. Tsuna once again was snapped out of his freak out and grinned back.

"Hi."

Mentally Tsuna was kicking his own ass. Of all the things he could have said he said 'hi'. How lame. He thought.

"Since you don't mind come on in."

She opened the door wider. Letting the two of them in. Reborn, and Tsuna instantly took their shoes off, and Kyoko led them to a table in a small dining room. The drumming was loud throughout the house, and even Tsuna could tell whoever was playing it played well.

"I just finished cooking. All I have to do is go get brother."

Kyoko announced. She seemed embarrassed to be speaking so loudly over the music, and Tsuna smiled kindly at her. Reborn didn't sit down like Kyoko had motioned for them to. Instead he stayed standing and also smiled at Kyoko.

"I'll get him for you."

Kyoko brightened up and nodded a thanks to him.

"Just follow the music. I'll start serving the food."

Reborn smiled as the girl walked out of sight, then set out to find the source of drumming in the house. He was eager to get his hands on the player. Knowing if they played the drums that well, and with Hibari singing the bases of his next big band would be well underway. The sound of drumming led him to a door down the hall from where Tsuna was sitting. Reborn opened it, and saw a teenager around Hibari's age sitting at a yellow drum set. Pounding away at the instrument. The teens eyes were closed, and with all the noise Reborn was sure he wouldn't be heard if he approached the young man. But by the time he was two steps away from the teen, his eyes shot open. All drumming ceased as he looked at the stranger in confusion.

"You must be Reborn. Kyoko said you and one of her classmates were coming over for dinner."

The teen stood up, and Reborn saw that his hands were wrapped up like a boxers. He held his hand out and the teen shook it.

"Yes, I'm Reborn Arcobaleno."

"Ryohei Sasagawa."

Was the reply he got as they shook hands. Reborn dropped the shake first and smiled nicely at Ryohei.

"Your sister says dinner is ready. She is serving as we speak."

Ryohei threw his fist into the air.

"Yes! I am starving to the extreme from all this playing."

He announced loudly.

"Ah yes your playing was very impressive."

Ryohei grinned toothily to Reborn.

"I guess but boxing is my dream to the extreme. Drums are just for fun when Kyoko thinks I've been training too much."

The teen walked out of the room, and headed for the dining room. Leaving Reborn to think over how he was going to convince the young man to join his makeshift band. Reborn figured he had all of dinner and maybe some more time to get his teeth in him. It wouldn't be long till he had the teen convinced it was really his dream to be a famous drummer.

All in good time. He thought to himself as he too headed to the dining room.

_Looky my lovely readers I give you another chapter all in one day! I hope you like it and don't for get to gimme some reviews. They make me want to put more chapters up for all my readers. You know you want to click the button. __


	6. Say You Will

As they sat eating Reborn started to talk about his work. And Tsuna wanted to knock himself out five minutes into the conversation. But is started out as something like this.

"So Mr. Reborn what is it you do for a living?"

Kyoko had asked innocently. Little did she know Reborn had been looking for an opening to get started talking about his favorite subject. Himself.

"I'm a band manager. The last one I just did was Bucking Bronco."

Kyoko looked shocked then smiled widely.

"I have all of their CD's."

She exclaimed excitedly. Ryohei tilted his head in confusion and swallowed the mouth full of food he was chewing.

"I forgot who they are to the extreme."

He said. Tsuna knew this was going just the way Reborn had wanted it to.

"Their lead singer Dino is from Italy big brother. I showed you some of their songs a few weeks ago."

Ryohei looked truly thoughtful then shook his head no.

"I don't remember at all."

Kyoko laughed and offered Reborn seconds. He accepted while smiling, then turned back to Ryohei.

"So you play the drums really well. How long have you been playing?"

He asked, and Tsuna hoped he wasn't the only one who saw the evil, scheming glint in his eyes.

"Since grade school."

Ryohei replied seriously for once. Reborn smiled like it was Christmas morning.

"Ever thought of joining a band?"

"Never! I want to be a boxer to the extreme!"

He screamed out as a reply. Ryohei got so worked up he was on his feet, hands clenched into fist that he had pumped into the air.

"Big brother please calm down."

Kyoko asked meekly. Ryohei snapped out of whatever riled up reaction he had gone into and sat back down, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry Kyoko."

Reborn was quiet as he thought over a new sort of approach. He hadn't expected for Ryohei to react to passionately over being a boxer. But on another level Reborn admired the teen for his enthusiasm. That kind of drive wasn't found easily.

And Reborn wanted it. So he would make sure he got it.

"What do you think Kyoko?"

Reborn asked with the young girl. Kyoko looked a bit shocked then melted into a smile as she glanced over to her older brother.

"It would be safer for big brother to play the drums instead of always fighting."

It was Ryohei's turn to look shocked at what his sister said.

"Do you really think that Kyoko?"

He asked in the lowest voice Tsuna had heard him speak since meeting the older teen. Kyoko seemed embarrassed to be put under the spotlight like this. Her cheeks were flushed and she avoided looking Ryohei in the eyes. The whole table was silent for a few beats. Until Reborn decided he had put Ryohei under enough heat to give it another try.

"Well if you change your mind."

Reborn stood up and pulled a business card out of his inner blazer pocket. Handing it over to Ryohei who surprisingly took it quietly. Nodding his head numbly.

"Tsuna we should get going."

Tsuna stood up and bowed to Kyoko and Ryohei.

"Thank you for the food it was great," he said.

Reborn nodded his head to Kyoko and sent a serious gaze to Ryohei. He knew he had left the teen with a lot to think about. And he was hoping it worked to his favor. If not he would just have to keep trying. Kyoko showed them the way out and waved to them as the two walked down the street. Once they rounded the corner Tsuna began the questioning he had been dying to ask since he knew what Reborn was planning.

"So you want Ryohei to join your new band?"

Tsuna asked. Cringing in anticipation of the hit for asking a stupid question. After a few seconds of nothing he peeked his eyes open and looked up at Reborn. The older man had an amused smirk on his face at Tsuna's reaction.

"At least you knew that was a stupid question."

He chuckled slightly.

"But yes I want Ryohei to join. I don't think we're going to find a better drummer in this town then him. If only he wanted it as badly as he did boxing."

Reborn was quiet for a few seconds and then smirked that 'I pulled a prank on you' smirk that Tsuna knew to avoid when directed at him.

"Well as long as his sister wants it for him then Ryohei Sasagawa will want it."

Tsuna shook his head. He should have known Reborn asking Kyoko that question wasn't just to be polite. It was to get into Ryohei's head.

"Your evil."

He said to the taller man. Reborn grinned at him.

"Thank you."

"Not a compliment."

Tsuna muttered, but Reborn heard it and this time smacked him upside the head for the remark.

"Ow! Reborn how do you expect me to pass anything with all this brain damage you're giving me?"

Tsuna whined, making Reborn snort.

"Yeah brain damage is the reason you failed that last test you took."

"How do you know about that?"

Tsuna asked appalled. They went back and forth arguing half heartedly like this all the way home. Once they got back Reborn forced Tsuna to his Spartan 'training', and then homework. Which Tsuna would never admit was harder than the training before. It wasn't until around eleven that Tsuna final went to sleep. And at that he considered it passing out. It was just too much stuff in one day to handle for him.

Reborn walked up the stairs after his many attempts of waking Tsuna by yelling for him to come down. The teen was just a deep sleeper and there was nothing Reborn could do but use drastic measures to awaken him. If it meant hauling an ice cold bucket of water up twelve stairs then so be it. He opened the door to what Tsuna called a room, and looked around the disaster sight. It made Reborn wonder if all teens were messy or if Tsuna was just a special Ed exception to cleaning. Sighing in disappointment Reborn decided to give his godson one last chance to get up.

"Tsuna time to get ready for school."

He whispered. The teen mumbled something that sounded like 'five more minutes' and Reborn shrugged. He had given him a chance. If Tsuna chose to ignore it, well then he was just going to have to pay the ultimate price.

Reborn hefted the bucket up and threw the contents all over Tsuna and his bed.

"Ah!"

Tsuna screamed as he was rudely awoken. Sitting up in his wet bed, and clothes Tsuna shivered and glared at the tall man.

"Re-r-reborn! What-tttt wa-s-s that ffffffff-or?"

He stuttered while shivering.

"Your going to be late for school."

Reborn said as he turned around and walked out of the room. Bucket swinging in his hand over his shoulder.

"Don't forget to get Hibari to come over after school!"

He yelled back to the teen who was now rushing to get ready.

"What? Why?"

Tsuna asked with a large amount of fear in his voice. He was buttoning up his shirt and following Reborn down the stairs. Having jumped out of his pajamas and into his dry uniform.

"I need him and his parents to sign the contract I drew up yesterday."

Tsuna slipped a bit on his pant leg he was still adjusting and smashed his face into Reborn's back.

"Ow."

He muttered as he straightened himself before Reborn could complain or drop him down the rest of the stairs.

"Alright."

Tsuna said while rubbing his nose.

"Good. See you later."

Reborn said as Tsuna finished his mad dash to get ready by throwing on his shoes and throwing the door open. The teen didn't even close it behind him as he took off down the street. In his haste he almost passed up Gokudera.

"Oh Tsuna!"

Gokudera exclaimed when the shorter teen blurred past him. Then Tsuna skidded to a stop and grinned back at Gokudera.

"Running late already Gokudera. We have to hurry or risk dealing with Hibari."

"Right!"

Gokudera agreed and both of them started to run to school.

A few blocks later Yamamoto was calmly walking to school when he spotted the two of them. Both of them were running, but it seemed Gokudera was just keeping pace with Tsuna. Yamamoto smiled and fell into step with them as they passed him.

"Good morning Tsuna, Gokudera."

He said cheerfully. Gokudera glared at him, and Tsuna returned the smile with one of his own.

"Morning."

Was his out of breath reply.

Now Tsuna ran and the other two kept in step with him. Both of them fully capable of running much faster, but neither really wanting to leave the shorter teen behind. They passed up Ryohei though. Who had been jogging for once instead of his full out run like usual. Kyoko was worried he was over working himself so he promised to take it a bit easy. That was until he was passed by three people on the way to school. Then he recognized one of them as Tsunayoshi Sawada. The one who had gone to dinner at his house the day before.

He hadn't known the younger teen was such an active person. Grinning to himself Ryohei sped up and easily caught up to the three other teens.

"Training to the extreme!"

He yelled out loudly. Receiving a shocked look from Tsuna, a glare from Gokudera, and a laugh from Yamamoto.

"Morning senpai!"

Yamamoto greeted him first. After a few seconds Tsuna found his brain again and smiled to the older teen.

"Good morning."

He said getting a huge grin from the older teen. Then he got a serious look on his face.

"Now to kick it up a notch and run to the extreme. Come one Sawada!"

He grabbed the smaller teen by the wrist and took off at full speed. Tsuna barely had time to let his feet touch the ground, and the other two were so shocked they sped up instinctively.

"Wait you Turf top!"

Gokudera yelled out. Concerned for the safety of his new friend. Yamamoto laughed again and kept up with Gokudera.

That was the first time Tsuna didn't have to worry about being bitten to death by Hibari in the morning. Cause he was not only on time to school. Tsuna and the other three teens were two minutes early.


	7. Right Now

_This is my Hibari chapter. It will be mainly from Hibari's perspective but still in the third person cause its just easier for me to write it that way. Hope you like it! Oh and don't forget to review I really love getting them. _

Hibari stood at the gates and was mildly amused when Tsunayoshi Sawada was not only on time but early as well. He had crowded with three other students one of them being the loud and obnoxious captain of the boxing club. He was tempted to bite them to death for crowding in front of him but he was in a forgiving mood since Sawada hadn't crowded before.

The other two students he was with were the new student he almost bit to death the day before, and Takeshi Yamamoto who was well known for his baseball skills. It seemed like an odd mix of personalities as well as appearances. Hibari was slightly curious on how the four of them ended up crowding together in the first place. He put it out of his mind as Mukuro Rokudo and his band of delinquents walked by after them. He glared as the pineapple headed teen smiled like an idiot.

If only he had been late. Hibari thought to himself. Chrome Rokudo walked by after the group and bowed slightly to Hibari. He nodded in acknowledgment to the girl. Unlike her brother she didn't break every rule in the book, or go against him. In fact if they hadn't looked so much alike Hibari would have never thought they were related at all for how different they acted from each other. He did wonder though why Chrome followed her brother around so much. She was so weak and crowding, it made his blood boil, it was annoying.

When the bell rang and Hibari closed the gate he couldn't help but smile a bit to himself as the late comers showed them selves. Taking his irritation out on them was fun, but only to a point.

As Hibari left the late students on the ground at the gates he headed to the reception room for a nap. He had been up for awhile now and didn't have to do his rounds until third period. He wondered if Sawada would get in trouble to see if he could really fight or if what happened yesterday was a fluke, just a stroke of dumb luck.

Then that man came to mind. Reborn. He was something to try and bite to death. And if the younger teen knew the older man then there was a chance that he was holding back. This made Hibari slightly mad. To think the small teen never once tried to fight him.

"Leader."

Hibari turns and sees his second in command Tetsuya Kusakabe walking toward him. Pausing he waited for the other to say what he needed to. Kusakabe was one of the few people Hibari would willingly crowd with. He was quiet and took orders, and never complained. Aside from Hibird Hibari would say Kusakabe was the only person he could stand at all, all the time.

"The teachers wanted to see if you would approve them having a new tutor for students?"

Hibari began to walk again with Kusakabe followed close behind.

"I'll have to see who it is."

"Of course."

Kusakabe handed over a manila folder. They walked the rest of the way to the reception room in silence, as Hibari flipped through the file. Kusakabe was startled when Hibari suddenly stopped and tore the file to pieces.

"Um Leader?"

He asked hesitantly. It wasn't really a good idea to ask questions when Hibari wasn't happy. Which was never, so it flat out wasn't good to ask questions. Hibari turned his burning gaze on Kusakabe and the second in command inwardly cringed. Yes, Hibari was definitely not happy with something.

"Tell them I approve."

He gritted out. Only confusing the slightly frightened Kusakabe more than he already was.

"Ye-yes sir."

Kusakabe made a quick get away from the ticked off teen. Breathing a sigh of relief when he was well out of sight of Hibari.

Hibari wasn't sure if he should have given the okay for that tutor. But a little piece of him was telling him to say yes. He sighed as he finally reached his silent room. While class was in session the halls were always quiet, and nothing disturbed him really. He slept lightly just in case anything happened that he needed to take care of. And when the bell rang for third period he rose from his nap.

The halls were full of students, and as he moved his way down them students parted so he could pass. On the second floor in front of one of the classes there were a crowd of students crowed around something. Some of the others spotted him and hastily moved out of the way. Only the four in front of the door to the room seemed to not notice him. As if Hibari didn't have enough to deal with it just so happened that the four rowdy students were the same from this morning.

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Hayato Gokudera

Takeshi Yamamoto

Ryohei Sasagawa

Hibari gave no warning and bashed the shouting boxing captain over the head with his tonfas. The other three paused in their loud conversing to stare shocked and slightly scared of the head perfect.

"Hi-Hibari!"

Tsuna said unconsciously backing away from the older teen. Hibari turned his piercing gaze to the short teen and willed him to burst into flames. It seemed to always be his fault something was happening at his school.

"Hey Hibari!"

Ryohei shouted as he stood back up from where he had fallen.

"Herbivore."

Hibari replied coolly. This seemed to only enrage Ryohei further.

"You could have killed me to the extreme!"

He shouted holding his fist up in a ready pose to fight.

"Fighting outside of the boxing club is against school rules."

Hibari said and turned his attention back to Ryohei.

"You attacked me first!"

Ryohei and Hibari seemed to pause in their stand off and then simultaneously moved to attack each other. Just as the warning bell for class rang out through the hall. Tsuna in a moment he would later claim as temporary insanity jumped up and grabbed Hibari's arm before it could make contact with Ryohei. Hibari instantly went from trying to punch Ryohei to elbowing Tsuna in the face. To anyone but Tsuna and Hibari it seemed like Hibari had hit him fairly hard, but Tsuna had gone with the hit. Making Hibari believe his earlier thoughts that the shorter teen knew how to fight. Tsuna fell to the floor all the same.

"Herbivore don't get in my way."

Hibari snapped at him. Not moving to attack the teen. Tsuna held his nose as it bleed a little from Hibari's initial hit to his nose.

"Yes. Sorry."

He mumbled. Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed shocked and upset that Hibari had hit their friend. Each moving to guard the shorter teen. Hibari glared at them so harshly Tsuna expected the two of them to drop dead on the spot.

"More annoying herbivore blocking my prey once again. This is why crowding isn't allowed."

Hibari got ready to attack them as well when Tsuna stood up.

"But class is about to start Hibari. If we fight with you we'll be late and that's against school rules."

Yamamoto pointed out. Hibari growled a bit from the truth in what he said. And if he himself broke a rule or two it was fine. But if these herbivore did then other crowding herbivore would do the same. Putting his tonfas down a bit reluctantly Hibari turned on his heel to leave.

"Um Hibari?"

Tsuna spoke up over the hum of the halls. Hibari paused a moment, mentally hoping he would get to bite one of them to death.

"Reborn said you need to come over today to see him. Something about a contract you and your parents have to sign."

No one but Ryohei who stood closest to Hibari noticed the momentary clench of muscles when Tsuna said this. Hibari didn't turn around to answer him.

"Don't tell me what to do herbivore."

He bit out through clenched teeth. Tsuna 'epped' in fear and nodded, then felt stupid since Hibari wasn't looking at him and couldn't see his head moving.

"Right, sorry."

He said quickly. Hibari disappeared down the hall after that.

How dare that man tell the weakling herbivore to tell him what to do! Hibari was seething. He even considered not going to see the man just to spite him. Then he remembered the pictures, and the predicament he was in with all of this.

Plus he wanted Hibari to bring his parents. And that, no matter what Reborn said just wasn't going to happen. There was no way Hibari would ask, tell, or do anything with them. Ever. And that was final.

Hibari moved his patrolling to outside, and cleared his head of unpleasant thoughts. He almost succeeded too. If he hadn't come across Mukuro and his crowd of idiots. Chrome he noted was off to the side eating what he guessed was pocky.

"Good afternoon Kyoya."

Mukuro drawled out. If Hibari had been an animal with fur it would have been standing on end. He instantly held up his tonfas.

"Skipping class again I see."

Hibari pointed out flatly to the other teen. Mukuro just smiled that stupid annoying smile that made Hibari want to crush his face in.

"I just can't sit in that boring place for so long."

Mukuro said in a false distressed voice. Hibari didn't give much warning when he moved to attack the other. Bringing his tonfa down on what should have been Mukuro's head. Instead the idiot had dodged causing Hibari to miss by less than a centimeter.

"So quick to assault me as usual."

Hibari changed the direction of his attack to hit Mukuro, but the other once again dodged and grabbed Hibari by the arm.

"I do get tired of you trying to ruin my face everyday."

He sighed as if tired, and Hibari used his other arm to hit Mukuro on the hand that held him. Mukuro let go of his arm and grabbed the weapon with the hand it had targeted.

"My hands are not something I can let you just smash as you please."

Mukuro said in a surprisingly serious voice.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Hibari kicked his leg out and landed a hit to Mukuro's ribs. Sending him back a bit in pain.

"Brother."

Chrome spoke up from where she had sat silently until then. It wasn't often that the girl interrupted a fight between the two. Though it had happened before. Both of them stopped in their advance for another attack as she spoke.

"I'm out of pocky."

She said plainly holding the empty box up. Mukuro laughed that stupid laugh, and walked over to Chrome. Hibari knew where this was going. Mukuro and his gang of idiots would leave his school for the rest of the day and he wouldn't have to see them until tomorrow. Maybe not even then. So he walked away. In the distance he heard the five other teens head to the school gates. There would be other chances for him to bite Mukuro to death, but today didn't seem to be heading in a direction Hibari liked. A fight with Mukuro might not have ended the way he wanted it to with how distracted he was.

Hibari headed back to his reception room. The day was bound to get worse if he let it go on like this. He spent the rest of his time at school filling out paperwork for the school, and sleeping on the couch with Hibird.

When the final bell rang, and Kusakabe told him he was leaving for the day Hibari knew there was no avoiding it anymore. So he pulled himself up off of the sofa and headed to see the one man he really didn't want to.

Reborn.


	8. Let Go

Tsuna sat at his desk and let his head hit the surface of it when the bell rang. Usually Tsuna was one of the first people out the door to head home. But today he knew something dangerous was going to happen at his house. Because if Hibari was going to be at his place Tsuna wanted to be far, far away. The head perfect seemed to be extra violent when Reborn was around.

There was a hand on his shoulder and Tsuna looked up to see Yamamoto and Gokudera looking at him with concerned eyes. He smiled weakly at them as he stood up.

"Guess it's time to head home."

Tsuna sighed and Yamamoto grinned at him.

"Ah what's wrong Tsuna missing your parents already?"

Tsuna partly laughed and partly snorted. The only one of his parents he missed was his mom. His dad was insane and a bully. There was no doubt in Tsuna's mind how Reborn and his father were friends.

"I wish."

Tsuna half mumbled. Gokudera's face fell his worry showing more than before.

"Its just that earlier I told Hibari that Reborn wanted to talk to him, and well I really don't want to be there when those two are in the same house."

Gokudera smiled cheerily at him.

"You don't have to go home."

Tsuna thought about it and stood up and gathered his things.

"Its just I have nowhere else to go. I don't have money, and well-"

"You can come over to my place."

Yamamoto chipped in.

"Really?"

Tsuna asked a look of pure hope on his face.

"Yeah my dad wont mind."

Gokudera looked angrily over to Yamamoto and then smiled back at Tsuna.

"Yeah I'll go too."

"Okay."

While the three of them headed over to Yamamoto's place, Hibari walked furiously to Tsuna's house. To talk to the man he considered the devil in a fedora. He wasn't happy that the man Reborn thought Hibari needed permission from his parents to do anything. To sign anything. To be anything. Just thinking about it made Hibari so ticked off the people walking around him could feel it. Making them extra nervous and jumpy around the already agitated teen. So that by the time he finally reached the house he had gotten into five different fights and bit ten other random people for being too weak to exist in his mind.

Hibari didn't knock on the door, instead he glared at it, willing the wooden contraption into nonexistence. Reborn, weather he sensed the murderous vibes in front of the door or not, opened it and smirked down at the pissed off teen.

"Hello Hibari."

Hibari's glare intensified tenfold.

"I see you didn't bring your parents like I wanted but why don't you come in anyway?"

Without saying anything Hibari shoved past Reborn into the house and threw himself onto the sofa he had previously slept on. Putting his feet up on the coffee table and crossing his ankles as he continued to glare at Reborn.

Reborn walked over to him and dropped a packet of paper at his feet on the table.

"I needed you to bring them since you're a minor and it's against the law to have you sign this without their consent."

"Hn like I'd ever ask them for anything."

Reborn looked curiously at the teen.

"Well they still have to sign this as well as you."

Hibari speed read the document to make sure he wasn't signing anything ridiculous. To his surprise he couldn't find anything wrong with it.

"Where?"

Reborn hummed in question to the not so question like statement.

"The signing."

"Right."

Reborn took the document and flipped a few pages then set it back in front of Hibari.

"One of your parents must sign here, and you sign there, plus initial here, and here."

Hibari held his hand out and Reborn placed a pen in it. Then to the older mans shock signed someone else's name in the guardian section and proceeded to sign his own where he was supposed to.

"That's illegal Hibari."

"Sue me."

Reborn smirked and crossed his arms as he stood over the violent teen. He knew something interesting was about to happen with this teen. And Reborn couldn't help but think to himself.

'One down.'

Tsuna and Gokudera stood in front of the sushi shop with shocked expressions.

"You live here?"

Tsuna finally asked. Yamamoto's smiled seemed to get brighter as he nodded.

"Yeah it's my dad's shop. We live above it, and sometimes I help him out with the shop and stuff."

Gokudera shook off his shock first and went back to scowling at the baseball freak.

"I bet your old man does everything so you don't screw it up."

He looked away as Yamamoto laughed.

"Most of the time yeah. He doesn't want me to make anything inedible."

Tsuna nodded in sympathy.

"Neither Reborn or I can cook. It's been nothing but instant noodles and take out since my mom left."

Tsuna looked off into the distance.

"Ah what I wouldn't do for some of my mom's cooking."

Gokudera shrugged.

"I haven't had a home cooked meal in years. The last time I did it was my sisters cooking and she shouldn't be allowed to even look at things that belong in a kitchen."

Tsuna looked sad for a moment then light up.

"I know once my mom comes back from her vacation with my dad I should introduce you guys to her. She always loves cooking for a lot of people. When my cousin's I-Pin and Fuuta come to town she goes all out."

Yamamoto swung his arm around Tsuna's shoulders as he started to walk into the restaurant.

"That sounds great Tsuna but for today we can eat leftover sushi from the shop."

"Hey don't leave me out here."

Gokudera shouted as he hurried to follow them into the shop.

"Welcome to- oh Takeshi its you."

Tsuna guessed the man behind the counter was Yamamoto's father. He kind of looked like the baseball player but older.

"Are these friends of yours?"

The older man asked while smiling politely to the two new comers.

"Yeah. Dad this is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and Hayato Gokudera. Guys this is my dad."

Tsuna smiled and bowed slightly to the older man. Gokudera waved his hand in greeting. And Yamamoto took all these as signs of the three getting along.

"Well dad we're going to be in my room if you need anything just call."

He led the other two up to his room. Grabbing some sushi, and tea on the way.

"Sorry if it's a bit messy."

He apologized as he opened the door to let them in. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh.

"This is nothing compared to my room."

He said while laughing. Gokudera looked around and shrugged. The three of them shoved some of the stuff side and sat on the floor around the small table in the room. Yamamoto took one look at the things on the table then slid his arm across it to shove everything off.

"There!"

He exclaimed happily as he set the food down and sat. The three of them talked about school and homework while they ate. When they were done Gokudera said he would help them do the actual homework. Even though he looked and acted like a delinquent in front of the teachers he was way smarter than anyone Tsuna or Yamamoto had ever hung out with. So they took the offered help gladly.

After a couple pf hours they finally finished everything, and Gokudera even helped them with their extra credit work. Since Tsuna was barely passing everything and Yamamoto spent so much time with baseball he was too.

"Finally we're finished."

Tsuna sighed as he laid his head against the small wooden table. Yamamoto rested his head on the table too and nodded against the wood.

"It was a lot more than I thought."

He laughed a little and closed his eyes. Gokudera leaned back on his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him.

"It was a lot of homework."

He looked around the room and spotted the blue fender Stratocaster leaning next to the only window in the room. Tsuna peeked up at the other quiet teens and spotted Gokudera gazing at something. He turned his head to see what it was and sat up.

"Hey Yamamoto I didn't know you played the guitar."

Yamamoto lifted his head and looked at the blue guitar as well.

"I don't really. I only know the basics, I can barely even play one song."

Gokudera smirked.

"Let me see it."

Yamamoto got up from where he was seated and retrieved the guitar. He handed it over to the silver haired teen who looked around the messy room. Once he spotted the amp and plug he pulled both back with him to where the other two sat. Gokudera handed the electrical plug to Yamamoto who plugged it in on the wall behind him.

Tsuna watched curiously through out the whole thing. He tilted his head to the side as Gokudera tuned the instrument with a pick he produced from his pocket.

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto watched in silence as Gokudera took a quick deep breath then began to play. They were shocked with how good he was. Yamamoto's face was shocked then fell back into his lazy smile. While Tsuna watched Gokudera in awe. The silver haired Italian finished a song and looked up at the two of them.

"I play a little."

He mumbled. Tsuna clapped his hands and grinned at his friend.

"That was great! What song was it?"

Gokudera looked down at the guitar in his hands, embarrassed to be praised for playing.

"It was Already Gone by Crossfade."

Yamamoto laid back on his floor and smiled up at the ceiling.

"I've heard of them. Can you play any other songs?"

His eyes turned towards Gokudera and he scowled at the tan teen.

"Why?"

He asked sharply. Tsuna looked nervous as he felt Gokudera get angry.

"You play really well can you play something else?"

Gokudera smiled at Tsuna and nodded.

"If you want."

Yamamoto went back to smiling at the ceiling. He knew Tsuna could get Gokudera to play another song.

Gokudera started the next song and Tsuna smiled to himself. He knew this one word for word. When it was time for the lyrics to start he began to sing.

**I will dedicate**

**And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth**

**Of how my story's ending**

**And I wish I could know if the directions that I take**

**And all the choices that I make **

**Won't end up all for nothing**

**Show me what it's for**

**Make me understand it**

**I've been crawling in the dark **

**Looking for the answer**

**Is there something more than what I've been handed?**

**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**

**Help me carry on**

**Assure me it's ok to **

**Use my heart and not my eyes**

**To navigate the darkness**

**Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?**

**Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?**

**Show me what it's for**

**Make me understand it**

**I've been crawling in the dark **

**Looking for the answer**

**Is there something more than what I've been handed?**

**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**

**So when and how will I know?**

**How much further do I have to go?**

**How much longer until I finally know?**

**Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me**

**In front of me**

**Show me what it's for**

**Make me understand it**

**I've been crawling in the dark **

**Looking for the answer**

**Is there something more than what I've been handed?**

**I've been crawling in the dark **

**Looking for the answer **

Gokudera was so shocked to hear Tsuna sing he nearly stopped playing. Yamamoto sat up from laying down to watch the shorter teen sing. His eyes were closed as he sang the words he knew so well. When the song ended and Gokudera stopped playing Tsuna realized what he had been doing. And opened his eyes slowly to see his shocked friends expressions.

_Okay well that was a really long chapter and it wasn't only because of the lyrics I put there. The song isn't mine its Crawling in the Dark by Hoobastank. Sorry this one took so long to get done hope you liked it. Please review!_


	9. Same Direction

Tsuna laughed nervously as he took in his friends shocked expressions.

"W-what?"

He hadn't meant to ask, really it was more like second nature for him to say something in this kind of situation. Tsuna sighed and hung his head, knowing, just knowing it was over. The only friends he had managed to make now knew he was a weirdo who liked to sing. They probably thought he sucked too.

Yamamoto was the first one the break out of his shocked stupor. Grinning widely to the shorter teen and reaching over the table to clap him on the shoulder. Tsuna looked up at him and couldn't help but hope something good was about to happen.

"Tsuna that was awesome!"

Tsuna smiled a little and looked away.

"Not really. I just know that song really well."

Gokudera shook his head.

"I've never met someone who could sing like that."

Tsuna laughed.

"Reborn says Hibari is a good singer."

Both taller teens had the same shocked expression once again.

"Are you serious? Mister I'll Bite you to Death of Violent Encounters can sing?"

Gokudera exclaimed loudly. Yamamoto laughed like it was the funniest joke in all the world, ,and when Tsuna thought about it, Hibari singing was pretty funny. He started to laugh as he nodded to Gokudera. The silver haired Italian broke out laughing as well.

It took them awhile to calm down after the fit of laughter. By the time they all stopped they were panting with lack of oxygen, and watery eyed.

"So if Reborn is a music manager why aren't you in a band Tsuna?"

Gokudera asked curiously from his place on the floor. He looked up at the teen leaning on the table. Tsuna shook his head.

"I don't want to be famous. Reborn doesn't even know I like to sing."

Yamamoto grinned.

"That's cool. Kind of like a secret life."

Gokudera snorted.

"You mean identity. A secret identity."

Tsuna smiled at them.

"Its really nothing."

Yamamoto sat up straight and looked between Gokudera and Tsuna, then grinned goofily at the two of them.

"You guys should put on a concert."

"What?"

Tsuna squeaked. Gokudera glared at the baseball player.

"Not a real one."

Yamamoto laughed.

"Just here in the room. Since we kind of ran out of things to do."

Tsuna looked nervously between his friends. He saw Gokudera glaring at Yamamoto, and when the Italian looked over at him he half smiled. While Yamamoto seemed oblivious to the evil eye he was currently getting.

"I don't know that many songs."

Tsuna answered softly. Trying to politely deny his friends request.

"And Gokudera might not even know how to play the songs I know."

Gokudera smiled to Tsuna.

"I know almost any song I've ever heard. I can hear a song once and be able to play it."

"Wow that's cool."

Tsuna praised. Excited by the fact that Gokudera wasn't only smart but had such great guitar skills. Tsuna was about to say something else when his phone went off. He panicked and scrambled to get it from the table where he left it. It was Reborn. For a moment Tsuna thought about not answering at all, but decided not answering could turn out worse than actually answering. So he picked up.

"Hello?"

"How dare you think of not answering my call."

Reborn reprimand from the other line. Tsuna cringed, and hunched his shoulders.

"I answered."

He mumbled.

"Yeah but it took you four rings to answer. That means you were looking at the ID caller and wondering if you should answer or not."

Tsuna mentally cursed Reborn and his mind reading juju he seemed to have.

"Did you need something?"

He asked innocently. Or at least tried to sound innocent, he knew his voice cracked a bit on his words.

"Don't think you can change the subject that easily. But while we are I need you to come home."

"What! Why?"

Tsuna cringed at his own words. He wasn't supposed to talk back to Reborn, that man had beat that fact into his skull during training enough for it to have stuck. Only he was just so shocked right then he hadn't thought about what he was saying.

"Is that back talk I hear?"

Reborn's voice was smooth and light, but Tsuna knew better and saw it as the unspoken threat it was.

"Not at all. I'll be home soon."

Tsuna sighed as he hung up and then looked up to see his friends slightly concerned faces.

"Its nothing Reborn just wants me to head home already."

Gokudera stood up with Tsuna to collect his things.

"I should head home too then."

He said flatly. Yamamoto made a pouting face as he watched them get ready to leave.

"Awe how sad."

Tsuna laughed and Yamamoto replaced his pouting face for a 100 watt grin.

"I'll forgive you if you promise to sing some more next time."

Tsuna avoided looking at Yamamoto directly as he put a few more things into his bag.

"Sure."

"I don't believe you."

Yamamoto said in a sing song voice. Gokudera threw something he picked up off the floor at the baseball players head. Yamamoto avoided the flying projectile and laughed.

"Che."

Gokudera pulled out one of his many guitar picks and flicked it at the still laughing teen. This time pegging him right between the eyes.

"Stop bugging people about doing things they don't want to do."

Tsuna looked between his two friends as Yamamoto rubbed his wounded forehead, and Gokudera finished getting his things.

"Maybe if you two played while I sang I wouldn't mind."

Yamamoto once again grinned childishly as Gokudera forced a smile of his own.

"Yeah sure."

He said half heartedly. Tsuna and Yamamoto pretended not to notice but they did. There was something more to Gokudera then he was letting on. The only things was figuring out what he was hiding in his blank looks, and violent anger. The other two ignored it for now, figuring if their friend wanted them to know he would have told them.

Tsuna's phone went off again and he pulled it out of his pocket to see it was a text message this time.

**You better have left already**

He didn't bother replying as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Yamamoto."

Tsuna said, waving to the still sitting teen.

"Yeah see you guys later."

He grinned as they showed themselves out. Both teens said good ye to Yamamoto's dad on their way out, and walked in silence for a few blocks. Then it was broken by Gokudera who had mentally been contemplating telling his new found friends about what he was hiding.

"Tsuna there's something you should know…about me."

Gokudera stayed looking at his shoes as he spoke. Tsuna wasn't sure what to say. He had just been thinking about what it was Gokudera was hiding and now he was offering to tell him. It was an understatement to say Tsuna was shocked. Then he saw how nervous Gokudera was and felt bad for greedily wanting to know. Tsuna put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder and stopped walking.

"It's okay Gokudera you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

The Italian looked at Tsuna with a thankful gaze and then smiled weakly at the teen.

"Thanks."

Tsuna smiled and started to walk again.

"You should come over today Gokudera. I could use the back up after what I said to Reborn earlier."

Gokudera got a determined looked on his face and hurried to catch up to Tsuna.

"Don't worry about that suit wearing freak so much. I'll make sure you're safe."

Tsuna laughed and nodded.

"That might end badly but thank you Gokudera."

They were quiet for awhile until Tsuna remembered Gokudera playing the guitar.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask you. Where did you learn to play the guitar? You're really good at it."

Gokudera wasn't used to being complimented when it came to playing the guitar so he smiled brightly to Tsuna.

"I taught myself. I like music and used to play the piano but after an incident a few years ago I left home and stopped playing it. But I got easily bored so I picked up guitar. I don't think I'm that good."

He finished humbly. Tsuna shook his head.

"You're awesome."

He praised. They continued the rest of the way talking about music, and bands they liked. And when they reached the house both of them fell quiet.

It was a wreck. Again. Just like Tsuna had suspected Hibari and Reborn must have gone all out on his poor home. He sighed and motioned for Gokudera to follow him. The silver haired Italian had already gone into fight mode just seeing the house. This time the door was still intact but the inside was a disaster zone. The front window was busted and a lamp was out in the front yard. There was some blood on it too and Tsuna wondered what how that even happened. The living room looked like a tornado went through it. All the furniture, the little of it that was still whole was upturned and the rest was falling apart. Only the sofa was in its proper place and Hibari was unconscious on it, with a stack on paper on his chest.

Hibari looked worse than Tsuna did after serious training with Reborn, but that might have been to the fact that Hibari didn't beg Reborn to stop. He kept going. Reborn was once again sitting in front of the door at the stairs. With his hands bandaged, and a nasty bruise spreading across the right side of his face.

"What is mom going to do if she comes back to the house looking like this?"

Tsuna asked tiredly. Reborn smirked.

"Nothing. Cause she wont see her house like this."

Reborn looked up and saw Gokudera standing behind Tsuna.

"I see you brought one of your little friends with you."

"Ah Reborn you already met Gokudera, Gokudera Hayato. And well yeah Gokudera this is obviously Reborn."

Reborn got a look in his eyes when he heard that name. He thought to himself.

'It can't possibly be the same one. The name is just a coincidence is all.'

Reborn stored the information away for later, and got back to the matter at hand.

"So about cleaning up the house."

He smiled like a villain straight out of a horror movie at them.

"Since you brought a friend he can help too."

He dropped the smile and was once again serious.

"And make sure you put everything back to how it was."

Reborn yawned and turned to head up the stairs.

"I'm going to go take a nap. I leave the rest to you two."

Tsuna sighed. Then looked to Gokudera with an apologetic expression.

"You really don't have to help. I know you probably don't want to clean all this junk up."

Gokudera shook his head.

"No. I want to help you out."

They set out cleaning up the aftermath of the what seemed like apocalyptic battle. When they were done Tsuna for a moment forgot Hibari was on the sofa and almost sat there. He was saved by Gokudera who saw what was about to happen and grabbed Tsuna's arms to stop him.

"Ha ha ha, that could have been dangerous."

Tsuna laughed nervously. He looked over to his watch and saw how late it was.

"You can stay the night if you want. I think Hibari will be here till the morning again too anyway so Reborn won't really care."

Gokudera was about to decline the invitation but ended up yawning instead. Tsuna laughed.

"You can sleep on my bed and I'll get the spare futon from the closet."

They walked up the stairs, and Gokudera refused to make Tsuna sleep on the floor. So he took the futon. It seemed right after their heads hit the pillows they were out. Tired from a stressful day at school, and marathon cleaning. When they got up and left for school the next morning Hibari was gone just as Tsuna had known he would be.

Before they knew it Friday was on them. And it was time for the open call band auditions.


	10. Hear me Now

_The last chapter was dedicated to silent-insaneminako and I'm sorry it took me longer than I promised to get that one up. But I hope with how long it was you liked it. _

_Now for things to get started! I hope you read, review, and enjoy!_

Reborn had turned the living room into an audition station. He and Tsuna had moved all of the furniture to the kitchen where it was out of sight and out of the way. Then Reborn put an amp, and folding table in the now empty room, with three chairs at the table.

"I want you to sit in on the auditions Tsuna. Take notes, get me drinks, tell people to leave. That sort of stuff."

"You mean you want me to be your gopher."

Reborn smiled.

"Exactly."

Tsuna laughed lightly as he sat and waited for things to get started. He couldn't help but wonder why there was an extra chair though. Was someone else going to watch the auditions?

"I'm having Hibari watch the auditions as well."

Reborn commented as he took his seat next to Tsuna. Shocked beyond belief Tsuna nearly fell out of his own chair.

"I really hope he doesn't show up."

Tsuna muttered more to himself than Reborn. The taller man just shrugged as he put his feet up on the table.

"Now bring in the first victim."

The teen sighed and got up. To his surprise there was actually a line out in front of his house. People with guitars, basses, and drum sticks. All varying in looks as well. Some of them dressed similar to Gokudera, and a few made Tsuna doubt they were human. Others looked perfectly normal, while some seemed to be stuck in a different era. Just looking at all the people out there was giving him stage fright as all their eyes landed on him. Tsuna had to stop himself from running back inside and slamming the door. Instead he took a deep breath and smiled nervously to the first person in line.

"Um go ahead and come in one at a time."

As that first person walked in Tsuna was about to follow when the line behind him suddenly grew eerily quiet. He got a bad feeling and knew it was a bad idea but looked anyway. Sure enough behind him came in a dark figure. One that could undeniably only be Hibari Kyoya, the head perfect of Namimori High. And he looked pissed off. Tsuna quickly retreated back into the house and over to his assigned chair. Reborn gave him one of those looks that asked him 'are you on drugs?' Tsuna ignored him as the door was thrown open with a bang and Hibari strolled in.

"Ah Hibari Kyoya I see you made it."

Reborn said smoothly. Hibari's look was deadly enough to kill and Tsuna thought about ducking under the table to avoid dropping dead from it.

"Have a seat."

Reborn motioned to the chair a few inches away from Tsuna and Hibari took it. He sat there with his arms crossed over his chest and looked off into the distance. Completely ignoring the bass player about to play. The teen looked at the three of them with nervousness and then stopped his eyes on Hibari.

"Can I ask why…"

He trailed off as he looked away from Hibari who had turned sharp eyes onto him. Reborn once again read minds and answered for him.

"Hibari is the singer."

The bass player looked about ready to pee his pants.

"Still want to audition?"

Reborn's tone was teasing and the bass player looked more scared to death than nervous now.

Tsuna instantly knew this was going to be a long, long day.

As the day dragged on this same thing happened repeatedly. The people would take one look at Hibari, find out he was in the band and freak out. Some of them played so badly Tsuna wanted to cry. There were even a few who tried to sing, and that was just plain painful in some cases.

"How much longer are you insisting I stay here?"

It had been about two hours and it was obvious Hibari was getting ready to kill the next bad performer to walk into the living room. Reborn looked down at his watch and seemed to be really contemplating the time span. Then he looked over to Hibari with a deadpanned face and said in a monotone voice.

"Until I saw so."

Hibari stood up slamming his hands on the table. Making Tsuna jump and duck under the table for some source cover. When there were no further sounds heard he peaked out at the two of them. They were locked in a stare off, and from the smirk growing on Reborn's lips he was winning. Hibari reluctantly collapsed back into his seat and Tsuna expected him to huff like a child. Slowly Tsuna returned to his seat after being glared at by Hibari.

The poor guy who had just finished auditioning was clutching his drum sticks for dear life. Tsuna smiled apologetically to him. Normal people weren't used to life threatening situation on a daily basis like Tsuna was.

"Thank you. Can you send in the next person?"

He nodded quickly and scurried out of there faster than all the others had. Tsuna sighed and looked to an aggravated Reborn.

"What am I supposed to do if any of the half decent ones are scared shitless of my singer?"

He asked the two of them. Tsuna avoided eye contact and Hibari glared. It seemed like he was going to say something else when Gokudera and Yamamoto walked into the room. Yamamoto grinned and waved.

"Hey Tsuna! What's up with the line outside? Gokudera and I had to wait forever just to get in here."

He laughed.

"Guys what are you doing here?"

Tsuna asked happily but with a bit of fear, because he saw a glint in Reborn's eyes he knew all too well. It clearly spoke the words 'interested now', and that scared Tsuna more than Hibari glaring at the two of them.

"Well I was bored and wanted to see what you were doing and Yamamoto was already there in line when I got here."

"Yeah Gokudera beat up three guys to cut and everything."

Yamamoto was laughing and Gokudera looked frustrated as he pulled out a cigarette. Hibari was next to him in a flash and snapping the stick in half. Gokudera went from frustrated to enraged.

"What's the deal?"

He nearly yelled at the perfect. Hibari's glare burned with his own anger.

"You can poison yourself all you want but keep it away from me or I'll bite you to death."

Gokudera grabbed Hibari by the front of his shirt and looked about ready to start a fight too.

"That was my last one."

Hibari smirked and punch Gokudera across the face. Or at least tried to since Gokudera ducked and released him. The older teen nearly smiled at that and was about to attack again when Reborn and Yamamoto stepped in. Reborn caught Hibari's arm, and Yamamoto stood in front of Gokudera.

"You shouldn't smoke in Tsuna's house anyway."

He said with a smile to Gokudera. The Italian slowly calmed down and then looked to Tsuna.

"Sorry."

He gritted out and then completely calmed down. Hibari yanked his hand out of Reborn's grip and sat back down. All of the fight seemed to be drained out of him as he stared at the four of them with a bored expression and yawned. Reborn then turned his attention to the two new comers.

"It's good to see you again Gokudera."

He greeted in that fake polite voice Tsuna knew he used when he wanted something. Gokudera snorted. He obviously didn't fall for the act either.

"Save the fake pleasantries for those who give a damn."

Reborn then looked to Yamamoto.

"Still not interested in joining?"

He asked. Reborn had been thinking of ways he could convince Yamamoto to join the band but hadn't had time to come up with anything. The baseball played grinned and shook his head.

"I have to focus on baseball, sorry I don't have time to play band with you guys."

Reborn nodded solemnly but Tsuna could tell that wasn't the end of the situation. Tsuna was getting ready to tell the next person to go ahead and come in when the door was thrown open in a Hibari retake of earlier.

"Chrome this isn't fair."

Someone whined. At the sound of this voice Hibari was back on his feet, weapons out, and looked about ready to kill someone. That was when Chrome, and Mukuro Rokudo walked into the room.

Chrome was holding a purple bass, and Mukuro looked annoyed.

"Give me my bass back before I have to use force Chrome."

The younger girl looked over her shoulder to her brother with an emotionless face.

"Liar."

Mukuro looked about ready to growl when he noticed who else was in the house.

"Mr. Perfect what are you doing here?"

He asked in a fake sugary voice. Hibari attacked, and Mukuro ducked behind Chrome. Hibari did growl and glared down at the girl who stood in his way.

"You wouldn't hit an innocent girl now would you Mr. Perfect?"

Mukuro taunted. Chrome gave Hibari the same blank look she gave everyone as eh stared down at her. She tilted her head as she met his burning eyes.

"Can you please wait till we're at school to fight Mr. Perfect? I want Mukuro to audition for this new band."

"That sounds great since these two weren't doing anything anyway."

Reborn stepped in on the possible fight outbreak once again.

"He can't."

Hibari said icily. Chrome gave him a confused look.

"Why not?"

Hibari looked away from the siblings and took his pervious seat. Trying very pointedly to ignore the pineapple haired pair.

"I know!"

Yamamoto exclaimed as if he had just solved the worlds greatest mystery. Gokudera raised a questioning eyebrow to the tan teen.

"Hibari doesn't want Mukuro to join cause if he does then-"

He was cut off as Reborn threw his wadded up tie into his mouth. Reborn gave Yamamoto the scariest look Tsuna had ever seen and the baseball player removed the tie. He looked away from the older man and to Gokudera and Tsuna who had both guessed what he was about to say anyway.

"Why don't you play then Mukuro?"

Reborn was all smiles for the new teen. Chrome handed the bass back to her brother and he took it with a exaggerated show of annoyance.

"I don't have to play for anybody."

He said smoothly as he turned to leave. Tsuna's nearly hopeful expression dropped as he turned to leave and Gokudera figured if Tsuna wanted to hear the freak play he'd make him.

"That's all right. Bet he can't even play. The pineappled freak would just be another disappointment."

Hibari chuckled from his seat. Making the leaving teen pause and turn around slowly. His face was a mask of determination. Tsuna took his previous seat with Gokudera standing behind him, and Yamamoto sitting on the edge of the table. Tsuna could have swore while they watched Mukuro get ready, and Reborn sat down in his chair, while Chrome leaned on the wall, that he heard Hibari mutter something that sounded like 'crowding'. He wasn't sure and didn't have time to confirm it with the others as Mukuro began to play.

_Okay so I know I don't update often but now it might be even less since I just got a job. Sorry and I hope you can continue to enjoy this story even though it will take me awhile to get it out. Please review they make me happy!_


	11. Far From Over

_Been awhile I know so here is a new chapter for you I plan on making it longer than usual so there's more here for you to read. _

Mukuro wasn't one to be insulted, and these idiots were definitely trying to say he couldn't play the bass. He would show them.

With these thoughts rolling around in his head Mukuro stood paused for a moment as he thought of a song to play that he liked and would also impress the group of idiots in the room. A smirk spread on his lips as the perfect song came into mind.

The rest of the room stood/sat in awed silence as Mukuro played the bass parts to Mudshovel by Staind. He had gone from the cold, and mocking bully they all knew to a completely different person as he played. His whole body was relaxed as his fingers moved along the instrument, the sound of the music so clear it wasn't hard to tell what he was playing. Hibari was slowly growing more and more weary of the pineapple teen. He and Mukuro were never on good terms and the look on Reborn's face was much too pleased with the teen's performance for Hibari's liking. Mukuro brought the song to an end and stood there for a moment. Breathing calmly, his face blank, and body sort of limp looking.

Mukuro picked his head up and looked at everyone in the room with eyes that screamed 'fucking top that'.

Reborn clapped and walked up to the defiant teen holding his hand out to shake.

"Well I think you're the only person all day to actually play music in this house."

Mukuro smirked his signature smirk, making Hibari's fighting instincts kick in just a little. It was so easy to want to fight Mukuro. He was annoying after all.

"Consider yourself part of the band."

Reborn smiled like a snake, sending shivers down Tsuna's spine. That was one scary man indeed. Even if he was on Tsuna's side it always seemed like Reborn would snap and kill him if he did something wrong. Though Tsuna seriously doubted his Godfather would even consider the idea of killing him. Sure they fought all the time but that didn't mean they hated one another. Reborn was like his dad since Imetsu was never around. Tsuna sighed and shook himself out of his mental pity party when the thought of his dad came to mind. Instead he focused back to what Reborn was telling Mukuro.

"I don't think so."

Hibari growled from where he sat at the table. His whole body oozing with anger towards Reborn and Mukuro.

"You don't have a say in this Hibari."

Reborn commented as if he was talking to a slow child and not a violent teen who could, would, and has destroyed Tsuna's house.

"As I was saying."

Reborn turned back to Mukuro who was putting his bass away.

"Thanks but no thanks I can't possibly work with Kyoya over there."

Chrome sighed as she pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning on to stand next to her brother.

"Ni-san."

She said the word in a netural voice but everyone in the room knew to Mukuro it sounded like a whine. His face went from amused to angry.

"No Chrome. I came, I auditioned, and now I'm turning them down. There is no way Hibari Kyoya and I will be able to stay in the same room without one of us instigating a fight."

Hibari made a sound close to snorting. Earning a glared from Mukuro who looked about ready to fight. Chrome nodded sullenly, placing a hand on Mukuro's shoulder and nudging him towards the door.

"Let's go get something to eat. We can call Ken and Chiksa while we're at it. Make them pay or something."

Mukuro did a complete personality flip as he laughed.

"This is why they don't doubt we are related."

He said as they got closer to the door.

"Mukuro."

Hibari called out. His voice laced with authority with an undertone that sounded like a threat.

"You're too good a musician to pass this up."

Mukuro nearly laughed. Reborn looked at him from over his shoulder. His eyes froze whatever action the teen was about to make.

"Also I have too much riding on making this new band. So you will join. Perhaps not today but soon I can promise you that."

Reborn went back to watching Hibari stand up from his seat.

"You're not going anywhere yet Hibari."

The violent teen glared death at the older man and stayed standing. While Reborn was dealing with Hibari Mukuro and Chrome escaped. He resisted grinding his teeth as the bassist escaped. Reborn figured he could use Hibari to get all of Mukuro's personal information from his school records. Weather the singer wanted to or not he would be working with Mukuro. There wasn't going to be a better bassist than what he had just come across.

"Well that's everything but a guitarist."

Reborn spoke out loud. Tsuna was confused for a moment until he remembered Kyoko's brother Ryohei had been a good drummer. He guessed Reborn was already scheming how to get both him and Mukuro to join. On some level he felt sorry for the older teens, but then again with Reborn focusing on them and not him he would get some slack. Or at least a mini break from all of Reborn's torture.

"If it's playing the guitar it has to be Gokudera."

Yamamoto chirped. Gokudera elbowed the baseball player in the stomach. Making Yamamoto bend over a little in more of a reflex then actual pain. Gokudera had been holding back on the hit and he could tell.

Reborn's eyes shined with interest at the obvious display of anger. If he was a good player then the Italian would be a perfect fit for the band. Even with how different all the people Reborn was interested in joining were he knew it would be a good mix. Call it his people intuition kicking in.

"You play the guitar?"

He asked with a raised brow to the silver haired teen. Knowing his temper was bad from just the few encounters they had already had. Making it easy for Reborn to manipulate him.

"No."

The one word was spoken without hesitation, or doubt that it was true, making Reborn wonder if the kid was just a really good liar or seriously couldn't play. Yamamoto shook his head and glanced over to Tsuna with a somewhat pleading face. Tsuna knew what his friend was asking him to do. They both knew Gokudera for some reason listened to Tsuna but he really doubted this was what Gokudera wanted.

Hibari who had been ready to leave just seconds before was suddenly re-intrigued. He enjoyed a good fight and Gokudera when not surprise attacked seemed worthy of his time. That and since he hadn't really planned on getting away from the evil fedora wearing man he had stationed Kusakabe for patrols of Namimori and the school. Meaning he had nothing to do and planned to sleep the rest of the day away just a moment ago when he thought of leaving.

Watching a fight break out that he could join in on seemed like much more fun than sleeping to Hibari.

"Gokudera is pretty amazing at the guitar."

Tsuna said quietly. Not loud as if excited but as if he was talking about his friend being good at math. Gokudera looked to his new found friend in shock and then turned to glare at Yamamoto for starting all of this.

"Why don't you play something then?"

Reborn offered offhandedly to the Italian. Gokudera looked like he wanted to bite someone.

"I can't play."

He gritted out. Reborn leveled him with a cold stare.

"I think you can. So play."

He tossed one of the guitars that were laying around to the silver haired teen who caught it more on instinct then a want to play the instrument.

"I'm really not going to play this."

He argued as he held the guitar away from him. Tsuna knew if he was going to convince Gokudera to paly he would have to do something he really didn't want to. Taking a silent deep breath he let it out in a low huff all at once.

"I can sing along as you play."

He offered up. Gokudera stared at Tsuna wide eyed and shocked.

"B-but I thought you-"

His eyes moved to Reborn then back to Tsuna. The shorter teen gave him a half smile and shrugged.

"I'll be fun. Like when you played it Yamamoto's room."

He grinned then as Yamamoto did the same. Gokudera caved and smiled along with his friends.

"Fine just one song wouldn't kill I guess."

He mumbled it. Looking down so his bangs covered his embarrassed face from view. Gokudera moved around as he plugged the guitar in, and fiddle for a few seconds to tune it. Then just as Mukuro had done he thought about what song to play. Only instead of trying to impress he wanted to make sure what he played Tsuna would know too.

The thought of teen was silently cursing himself. He had never planned on letting Reborn hear him sing. For a moment Tsuna even considered sounding bad on purpose then thought against it as it would make Gokudera look bad too. He shook his head and turned to his friend.

"So what song are we doing?"

He asked in an almost convincing cheerful voice. Gokudera knew why Tsuna was doing this. Yamamoto had gone and opened his big mouth about him being able to play and now Tsuna wanted him to have a chance to show Reborn. The shorter teen was even willing to sing in front of Reborn and Hibari so he would perform. As these thoughts raced through his head he realized he was being a bad friend to Tsuna. Pulling himself together Gokudera put on his best lying face and smiled up at Tsuna.

"It's alright I can handle showing those two I can play. You can go sit down Tsuna."

Tsuna knew his friend wasn't being honest but it was a way of getting out of singing so he smiled apologetically to Gokudera and did as he was told. Taking his seat from before only this time Yamamoto leaned on it next to him now. It felt good to have someone he knew wasn't a threat but friend near him while Reborn and Hibari sat to the opposite side of the baseball player.

By now Gokudera was just stalling. He had a song in mind and took a moment to recall the notes he would need to play and the tuning to set the guitar to for it. He changed the tune on the guitar then stood up. He took a deep breath to calm himself and closed his eyes as his fingers brushed along the strings. Placing his hands and fingers where they needed to be, pick raised at the ready he then opened his eyes. They were serious and the green seemed to shine with something Tsuna thought was confliction. Gokudera wanted to play like usual but he also didn't want to get dragged into the band like Reborn had done, and was planning to do to the others. Mentally shaking the thoughts off Gokudera started to play.

The song he had chosen was Far From Over by Rev Theory. He hummed along to the words that played in his head that went with the song.

Wait  
>There was a brighter day<br>Where I could view the world  
>Without the sorrows that I've known (What if I could feel)<br>Now it's a different place  
>Memories fade away<br>Without a trace  
>But there's a shadow<br>A shadow I can't feel

My eyes are closing softly (I never wanted to be)  
>Inside these walls I fade away (I never wanted to be)<br>Still holding on 'cause this is

Far from over  
>I won't say goodnight<br>My heart's grown colder  
>Waiting for the sun to rise again<br>Crawling closer  
>So save your kiss goodbye<br>It's far from over  
>I won't fear anymore<p>

Wait  
>I know it's not too late<br>Even though the innocence is scarred  
>There's still tomorrow (What if I could see)<br>I could just escape  
>Close my eyes and dream about<br>A sentimental vision  
>A vision I could feel<p>

This time I won't go softly (I never wanted to be)  
>Refuse to simply fade away (I never wanted to be)<br>Still holding on 'cause this is

Far from over  
>I won't say goodnight<br>My heart's grown colder  
>Waiting for the sun to rise again<br>Crawling closer  
>So save your kiss goodbye<br>It's far from over  
>I won't fear anymore<p>

What if I could feel  
>What if I could see (What if I could see)<br>Again

It's far from over  
>And I am crawling closer<p>

Far from over  
>I won't say goodnight<br>My heart's grown colder  
>Waiting for the sun to rise again<br>Crawling closer  
>So save your kiss goodbye<br>It's far from over  
>I won't fear anymore<p>

Far from over  
>Far from over (Waiting for the sun)<br>Far from over  
>I won't fear anymore<p>

As he brought the song to an end he knew he had played it too well. Reborn might even end up impressed and black mailing him somehow to join his super-secret boy band. Gokudera snickered inwardly at the thought he just had. Of Hibari and Mukuro resembling the Backstreet Boys or something just as ridiculous as them.

"Yes I think you'll do just fine in the band."

Reborn commented from his seat. Hibari turned his head to stare off into space. He wasn't willing to admit the foreigner had talent. They had gone through countless guitarist that day and none of them had sounded anything close to as good as the Italian. It made him angry that he would be dealing with people he didn't like on a daily basis of not only Mukuro but Gokudera Hayato as well. This was turning from just a bad dream to a full blown nightmare at this point.

This was the thought that broke Hibari's reserve of tolerance. It was now shattered into a million pieces as he got to his feet and pulled out his tonfas.

Oh yes there would be blood now.

_I hope you liked it. Comments remind me that people like this and I shouldn't ignore it for so long next time. So please review!_


	12. Where Will You Go

_I love all the reviews everyone gave me thanks a bunch my lovely readers! Here's another one for you guys._

"There is no way I'm joining your super-secret boy band."

Gokudera tossed the instrument back to Reborn who likewise caught it. The older man was on the verge of growling at this point. All the decent musicians in the town wanted nothing to do with the music industry. Instead he sighed and adjusted his hat to cover his enraged eyes.

"Say what you will. Everyone sees it my way eventually."

He said it lowly but loud enough for all the teens there to hear him. That must have been the straw to break the camel's back. Gokudera and Hibari both jumped up and moved to attack. Yamamoto and Tsuna surprisingly weren't quick enough to catch or stop one of them so two fist went flying towards Reborn.

Too bad the older man dodged and both fists aimed for him landed on the opposite teen. Hibari and Gokudera took the punches on opposite cheeks, both stumbling back a little with furious eyes.

"Bastard."

Gokudera growled out as he moved his injured cheek away from Hibari who glared death at the silver haired teen across from him. They instantly moved to attack each other again, but this time Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and pulled him and Tsuna out of the way. Hibari's anger was then directed to not only Gokudera but all three of them. He moved to attack Yamamoto who dodged and pulled his friends behind him as he ran for the door.

"Let go of me you baseball freak!"

Gokudera argued as he struggled to get away from Yamamoto, and dodge getting hit by Hibari who continued to chase the three of them.

"Sorry can't."

Yamamoto laughed and let go of Tsuna as they ran next to each other out of the house and down the street. The baseball player, Italian, and Tsuna weaved in and out of the crowd outside of the house. Hibari had a hard time keeping track of them but by the time they were in the market place he had eyes on all three. They were stopped at a fork in the street as cars passed, so Hibari silently moved up behind them.

"Don't think you can escape me."

He said harshly to their backs. Tsuna yelled and Yamamoto and Gokudera jumped. They all glanced behind their shoulders to the violent teen. The same thought occurred to all three of them at the look on his face

Run!

Only they all ran in different directions. Hibari growled in frustration and quickly made up his mind to chase after Tsuna. He hadn't been mad at him originally this time but he was still the easier prey out of the three. Plus he had some questions for the easily frightened teen.

Yamamoto had ran five blocks without seeing the black clad teen, and concluded that he wasn't being chased. That meant one of the other two were. He quickly pulled out his phone as he headed back in the direction he had gone. Looking at the fork they had all stopped in he headed for one of the other direction than he had originally taken. He quickly dialed his phone and wasn't surprised to see the silver headed teen a few feet away answer a cell phone.

"He's not trailing me."

Gokudera said briskly. He had been hoping since he was the original source of Hibari's anger the violent teen would choose to follow him. Now it didn't seem that way. Gokudera had only ran a few blocks before he realized that Hibari was nowhere near him.

"Me either. Turn around."

Gokudera tsk'ed in annoyance but did so anyway. He instantly saw Yamamoto waving like an idiot a few feet away.

"If Hibari isn't after either of us it means he's tailing Tsuna."

"Damn."

Gokudera cursed under his breath. They both took off at a dead run towards starting point then after Tsuna and Hibari.

Hibari could barely see the brown haired teen in the crowds. He was short, and fast, faster than Hibari remembered him being before. A vague thought occurred to the prefect that if Sawada could run that fast, why was he always late to school? He mentally shrugged it off as the younger teen thinking his life was on the line. Then Hibari wondered to himself if he was really going to injure the younger teen, or just beat him a little. He also shrugged that off as something he'd figure out when it came up.

Hibari smirked to himself as he realized the younger teen had just turned into a dead end alley. He picked up his pace to corner the younger teen before he realized that it was a dead end and tried to escape. Hibari closed in on Tsuna who was staring up at the dead end wall with growing dread. The older teen purposefully stepped loudly one last time to let the younger know he was there. Tsuna jumped and turned all in the same motion, to face the head prefect. His eyes wide with fear as Hibari stood there in his menacing way.

"Hi-hibari?"

Tsuna stuttered as he backed up on instinct of the slowly approaching prefect.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are indeed a liar."

Tsuna had to admit he was kind of shocked with Hibari's language. For one it was more words than Hibari had ever spoken to Tsuna that wasn't a threat since they had met.

"I don't know-"

"No you do."

Hibari growled as he came within arms reach of Tsuna.

"You speak to that annoying man who is stronger than you without fear of any kind."

The younger teen knew Hibari was talking about Reborn.

"I've known Reborn all my life!"

He replied. Hibari shook his head and smirked.

"Only someone who has a chance of being strong can do what you do."

By this point Tsuna was completely confused and fully convinced that all the stress Reborn was putting on Hibari had broken him somehow.

"So fight me."

The older teen demanded as he moved his right arm to strike at Tsuna with tonfa. The younger teen dodged more on conditioned reaction than actually thinking about dodging the weapon. Hibari's smirk went from mocking to wicked at Tsuna's reaction to being attacked.

"You have been holding back on me."

Tsuna stared at the older teen with wide shocked eyes.

It was true all the times Hibari had attacked him Tsuna begged for mercy but never fought back. It wasn't in Tsuna to fight when he knew his life wasn't on the line, and that was never with Hibari. The older teen might beat up on students on a regular basis, and beat school vandalizes within an inch of their life. But he did it because he cared about the school and students in it. Not because he wanted to kill any of them. At least that's what Tsuna had gathered from watching the prefect for the past few years.

"Tsuna!"

Yamamoto called out as he appeared at the mouth of the alleyway. Gokudera showed up right after him and smacked the taller teen upside the back of the head. Then turned to see Tsuna in the same situation Yamamoto had found him. The shorter teen was crouched over in the same position he had been in when he dodged with Hibari standing dangerously close with his weapons drawn.

"Hibari!"

The Italian shouted in a similar way as Yamamoto. Before any of them could do or say anything Gokudera and Hibari were fighting. Hibari was obviously winning. His tonfas connecting with Gokudera's body continuously as he tried to dodge them. The Italian teen already had bruises forming on his face and arms from where the other was hitting him. But still his eyes shone with anger and not pain.

While they were fighting Yamamoto moved to where Tsuna stood a bit shell shocked. He had never seen such an open display of violence outside of movies or Reborn. But the older man was a completely different story.

Yamamoto was just glad Gokudera was keeping Hibari distracted while he checked on Tsuna. The shorter teen didn't look too good. At least Yamamoto didn't see any injuries. He guessed the teen was just a little freaked out.

"Tsuna come on."

He urged as he nudged him. Tsuna snapped out of whatever trance he had fallen into while watching the fight.

"We should get out of here before he realizes we have escaped."

Yamamoto laughed quietly as he spoke more out of nervous habit than the fact that he found anything funny.

Tsuna was about to say something about Gokudera when another person appeared at the mouth of the alley. They were wearing a hoodie and some kind of wrappings on his hands.

"Sawada?"

Tsuna knew that voice. The older teen walked into the alleyway and saw all four of the others there. He tilted his head in confusion as he got closer to Hibari and Gokudera who were paused in their fight for the moment.

"How can you fight like this?"

He paused and then clinched his fist to throw them into the air.

"Without inviting me to the EXTREM!"

Tsuna was a cross between shocked, and on the verge of laughing. Yamamoto on the other hand was already laughing, while Gokudera nearly face planted in shock, and Hibari looked extra pissed off.

"Club members aren't allowed to fight outside of school."

He growled out at the white haired teen. Ryohei hung his head for a moment and got scarily quiet. Then he whipped his head back up to stare at Tsuna with a burning gaze.

"I was on my way to talk the Reborn about something when I saw you guys fighting to the extreme out here."

He said it as if he was talking about joining them for lunch.

"No fighting."

Hibari said as he moved to attack the new comer. Gokudera went from dumbfounded to relieved. Truthfully he had no idea how much longer he could hold his own against Hibari without passing out from the pain.

"Gokudera!"

Yamamoto whisper called to the Italian as the two older teens started to fight. It was obvious that Ryohei had a better chance of fighting with Hibari than any of them at the moment. Gokudera rushed over to his friends and they stood there watching the older teens fight. Once they were all sure Ryohei and Hibari were completely distracted by each other they snuck along the alley wall away from the fight.

Once the three of them were on the street with the sounds of the fight behind them they ran. Yamamoto turned to look at his friends.

"We can go hide out at my place!" 

He shouted to them. Gokudera frowned, but Tsuna nodded as he fought to stay breathing. He wasn't used to so much running. At least when he trained with Reborn the older man gave him a break in between. Tsuna couldn't help but smile sarcastically to himself. Yeah, he thought, a break when he passed out from over working himself.

"That was more running then I ever want to do again."

Tsuna wheezed out as he collapsed onto the floor in Yamamoto's room. Gokudera dragged his feet over to Tsuna and fell a few inches away. Yamamoto barely got the door closed before throwing himself near the other two as well.

"Even practice doesn't run us that hard."

Yamamoto panted out. Gokudera grunted in agreement as he pulled a cigarette out and lit up. The baseball player threw something random off the floor at the Italian who swatted it away without so much as pausing in blowing smoke from his mouth. Tsuna watched them and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Gokudera asked tiredly. Tsuna was laughing so hard at this point he couldn't even begin to answer. Yamamoto started to laugh as well making the Italian shrug as he smoked.

"Takeshi!"

They heard Yamamoto's dad yell from down stairs. Yamamoto dragged himself off the floor and over to his door.

"Yeah dad?"

He called back.

"You have a visitor! I'll send him up!"

"No!"

Tsuna shouted as he shot up from where he had been laying. Gokudera and Yamamoto must have had the same thought because they were both rushing to block the door. Yamamoto slammed the door shut as Gokudera slammed into the door with his shoulder. They stayed quiet as they listened to the footsteps move swiftly up the stairs.

_Yeah ending it there. I must get back to watching Vampire Diaries have a marathon here! Yay! Please review. _


	13. Who We Are

_Now for who was coming to the door! Hope you like the chapter and review._

_Oh and a side note to Rozelia13- Yeah it's who you least expect!_

Yamamoto and Gokudera pressed themselves against the door as they listened to the quickly approaching foot steps up the stairs towards them. Before they knew it the door was being thrown open even with both of them pressing their full weight onto it.

"YOU LEFT ME TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei shouted as he threw the door and the two teens with it. They all sighed in relief at the appearance of the older teen. They had been afraid it would be Hibari.

"Sorry sempai."

Yamamoto laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. Gokudera ran a hand through his hair and abruptly stopped. Looking shocked and then enraged to the older teen.

"If you followed us here where is Hibari?"

He half asked, half yelled at the boxer. Ryohei pointed his finger at Gokudera and stated, rather loudly.

"I realized you three were gone and followed you. I completely forgot about Hibari when I was following you here."

Gokudera stood up and grabbed the boxer by his shirt.

"You idiot you probably led him straight to us!"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to leave me there. Fighting Hibari extreme, and fighting him alone is dangerously EXTREME!"

He shouted back at the Italian. They stood at the open door shaking each other for being stupid according to the other.

Tsuna had gone to looking for possible exits at the mention of Hibari showing up again, and Yamamoto was looking for a baseball bat. He found one and calmed his jittery nervous at the familiar feel of wood in his hand.

"Takeshi!"

Yamamoto's dad shouted. Making all four teens stop what they were doing and grow as Ryohei would put it, extremely quiet.

"Yeah?"

Yamamoto asked with so much obvious hesitation it made Gokudera flinch as the baseball players' lack of lying skills.

"What are you doing up there making so much noise?"

He asked briskly. They must have been disturbing customers with all their commotion and Tsuna felt bad for doing that to Yamamoto and his dad.

"Just stuff you know."

Yamamoto laughed at the end as he watched Gokudera and Ryohei silently fight with each other.

"Well take rough housing to the back not your room."

"Okay!"

They all yelled back to the older man, and rushed down the stairs.

"Why didn't I think of it before?"

Yamamoto exclaimed in excitement as he led them to a dojo in the backyard.

"Because you're an idiotic baseball player."

Gokudera said it like a fact, as if he was saying the sky was blue or something.

"Baseball is what I do best."

He laughed as they entered the dojo.

"Why is this even here?"

Gokudera asked as he closed the sliding door behind him. Yamamoto shrugged.

"My dad comes out here to practice with wooden swords all the time. He takes it pretty seriously."

Tsuna had one of those chilling feelings he gets when he's missing something important but like usual he couldn't place what it was. Shaking it off, Tsuna went back to focusing on freaking out over the fact that Hibari was probably right behind Ryohei in finding them.

**Inside the shop:**

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was chuckling to himself as he watched his son and his friends run around. He wondered what kind of game they were playing to make them run for their lives like that. Then the bell that signaled the door opening went off and he focused on his customer. It was a teen a year or so older than his son, with black hair, wearing an all-black school uniform.

His eyes were blazing with rage, and he was breathing just a little irregularly.

"Welcome! Can I get you something?"

Tsuyoshi asked cheerily like he did for all of his customers.

"No."

The teen responded in a clipped tone. He was scooping out the room with sharp, hawk like eyes. Tsuyoshi didn't know how to respond to that really so he almost unknowingly dropped the cheerful act.

"Then what business do you have here?"

He asked in a deadly tone.

Hibari turned a curious look to the older man who hadn't been anything more than someone behind a counter seconds before. Now he was giving off the vibes of a killer, intent on protecting something important. Hibari smirked as he took a closer look at the man. He bore a striking resemblance to Yamamoto Takashi.

"I'm playing a game with Yamamoto Takashi, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Sasagawa Ryohei."

His smirk turned into a smile as he imaged all the fun it would be to bite such violent people to death.

Tsuyoshi couldn't help but laugh at the kids response.

"They just ran out back."

He said in between laughs. Hibari nodded his thanks and went in the direction the older man pointed.

**Back in the dojo:**

"So what do we do now?"

Ryohei asked in annoyance. Being still and quiet wasn't his strong suit. In fact he rather find Hibari again to continue their fight.

"Shut up lawn head. We're in this situation because you're an idiot and probably led Hibari right to us."

Just as the words left Gokudera's mouth the door to the dojo was kicked open by none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"You just had to say something."

Ryohei yelled, as he jumped to his feet to point his finger at the shell shocked Italian. He wasn't expecting Hibari to show up that suddenly.

"Hey Hibari."

Yamamoto greeted with faked cheer. Smiling like always. The violent teen walked up to his and held a tonfa under his nose, just a hairline away from hitting him.

"I don't feel like dealing with your fake weakness right now."

He said through gritted teeth. Then pulled his weapon back to strike at the baseball player. Yamamoto laughed nervously as he just barely dodged the attack.

"Whoa."

Within minutes the fight erupted from a one on one to a one on four.

An hour later they were all worn out except Hibari and Ryohei who remained standing and in semi normal condition. The three younger teens were pretty beat up.

They were about to attack one another when music started to play.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no  
>Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<br>Itsumo kawaranu  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Aah, tomo ni utaou  
>Namimori chuu"<p>

Hibari dropped his fighting stance and pulled out his cell phone. Tsuna and Gokudera both had a what the freak (O_o) sort of look on their faces as Hibari answered the phone and the song stopped playing.

"Be right there."

He hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket, and put his tonfas away.

"We'll have to ply some other time."

With that Hibari turned and left. Leaving four shocked teens in the dojo. After about half a minute they all erupted with laughter.

"The school theme song!"

Tsuna gasped in between laughs. Yamamoto and Ryohei were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"What kind of freak?"

Gokudera commented as he gripped his ribs.

Yamamoto's dad found them like that a few minutes later when he checked on them. He smiled to himself and left. Wondering when his son started hanging out with such a variety of people. They didn't cool down for quite awhile. Ryohei was the first one to speak without laughing.

"What time is it? I feel like I'm extremely late for something."

Yamamoto checked his watched and looked wide eyed at it for a second before answering.

"Six. It's six o'clock already."

He laughed a bit after he said it.

"No! I am extremely late for dinner!"

Ryohei shot up from where he was laying on the dojo floor and was gone with a trail of dust. Tsuna sighed. If it was that late he had to start heading home too. Reborn wouldn't really care if he stayed out all night but his mom called at seven almost every day and he didn't want to worry her.

So he pulled himself together ad stood up.

"I should head home too already."

"Awe really?"

Yamamoto asked with a friendly smile. Tsuna returned the smile and nodded.

"Yeah. It's late and my parents are going to call the house in a little bit so."

He trailed off as he turned to leave.

"I'll walk with you!"

Gokudera jumped up to join Tsuna.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later."

Yamamoto commented as he waved to them. They waved back and left. Leaving Yamamoto to stare at the ceiling of the dojo. He had considered walking with them but changed his mind. Instead he waited a few minutes before pulling himself up off of the floor. He headed back into the shop, past his dad, and up to his room. There he found his guitar still hooked up to the amp Gokudera had used last time.

With the door closed Yamamoto picked up the guitar and pick, then turned the amp up. As he practiced his dad said nothing, only listened to the music coming from up the stairs.

Tsuna and Gokudera talked about bands, and different songs they liked while they walked. It seemed like time was moving fast since they reached Tsuna's place sooner than they thought they would.

"I'll see you at school Monday Gokudera."

Tsuna said as he waved and walked into his house. Reborn was sitting on the sofa in the living room drinking what Tsuna guessed was alcohol.

"You shouldn't drink Reborn it messes with your head."

Tsuna commented as he walked by. Reborn waved him off.

"I'm an adult I can drink all I want. And besides one drink isn't enough to slow me down."

He finished the glass and placed it on the coffee table his feet rested on. With his arms resting on the back of the sofa, and head back enough to rest on it, he had his hat pulled down to cover his face.

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

Tsuna asked. Reborn was never so openly relaxed in front of anyone. Not even Tsuna.

"No. I got a job to do from Timoteo."

Tsuna shrugged. He had met the older man a few times and thought he was nice enough.

"What's the job?"

Tsuna asked. Reborn moved his hat just enough to glare at Tsuna from under it.

"Put together the next greatest band."

Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah I know about that one."

Tsuna laughed a bit, and sat down next to Reborn on the sofa.

"Why do all of these perfectly good musicians not want to be famous?"

He asked angrily.

"Being famous sucks anyway."

Tsuna commented offhandedly. Reborn smacked him upside the head with none of the strength he usually used.

"I need you to find out how I convince them to join the band."

He demanded to the teen. Tsuna shook his head in shock.

"What! How am I supposed to do that?"

He whined. Reborn shrugged.

"Figure it out. I'll be working on it too."

Reborn sat up and rubbed his hands on his knees.

"I called pizza it should be here soon."

The older man pulled a laptop out from under the sofa and handed it to Tsuna.

"Get to work on hacking into the school's database. If you can't even do that much there will be more than just a refresher course on computers."

Tsuna shivered at the obvious threat and got to work on the computer.

Gokudera had stayed outside of Tsuna's house for a few seconds and even considered going back to Yamamoto's place. He wasn't looking forward to going home to his empty apartment after spending so much of the day with other people. It always made him feel so alone when he did that.

With a huff of annoyance Gokudera turned and started walking home. He felt pathetic for thinking he needed someone. He stopped at the convenience store and picked up some random muchies for him to snack on throughout the night. Gokudera kept his head down as he walked by some of the other tenants of the apartment complex he lived in and hurriedly made his way to his own apartment. Once he was inside he sighed and dropped his bags as he collapsed into his sofa.

"This sucks."

He said out loud to the empty apartment. His apartment still had a few boxes that were left unpacked, and his guitar was only pulled out recently when he had remembered how fun it was when he played Yamamoto's. Glancing at it out of the corner of his eye Gokudera got up and grabbed the instrument. It was just a simple red fender strat, nothing special about it really other than that he had drawn little flaming skulls and dynamite sticks all over it. He smiled as he gripped the neck of the guitar and felt the press of strings against his course fingers. Gokudera plugged his head phones into the amp and then hooked up his guitar.

There was music no one else could hear playing throughout the apartment, and Gokudera not for the first time that day considered taking Tsuna's godfather up on the offer to play in front of other people.

And he wasn't the only one dreaming of the lights of a stage.


	14. Last Resort

_I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry about that, but I was working on some other fanfic I recently posted. Hope the wait was worth it!_

Tsuna woke up on the sofa the next morning. The laptop was hot on his legs, and he jumped slightly when he realized he had fallen asleep when he had been attempting to break into the schools security system.

One glance at his screen showed that the decoder Tsuna had set up had finished and successfully cracked the files right open for him.

"Nice work Tsuna."

Reborn said from behind him. Tsuna gave out a very unmanly squeal of shock and turned to see the fedora wearing man behind him.

"Reborn! Don't scare me like that."

He grumbled. Reborn simply smirked.

"You should always be alert Tsuna."

He commented as he nudged Tsuna's shoulder.

"Now look up Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Rokudo Mukuro."

"Yeah, yeah."

Reborn walked away, to the kitchen Tsuna guessed. While Tsuna looked up his two friends and the school delinquent.

Getting the information on Yamamoto showed nothing Tsuna didn't already know about his friend. Yamamoto was the star player of the baseball team, his guardian was his dad who ran a sushi shop, and he had no record other than sports ones with the school.

Mukuro's revealed a lot about the teen of mystery. Tsuna and everyone else already knew that he and Chrome were siblings, I mean they looked enough alike that it was obvious. But he also found out that Mukuro's friends Ken and Chikusa had the same address as he and Chrome. Meaning they must live together. Tsuna had never known that. He didn't think anyone did. He also found out that Mukuro had no guardian but was put down as Chrome's. And the guardians of Ken and Chikusa were the same people, Rokudo Lancia, and someone with the initials M.M. But when he looked up the one called Lancia he found that there was no information anywhere on the man. In fact it seemed that he didn't even exist.

He then went on to looking up Gokudera, and found some it wasn't as easy as clicking the name and the information spilled out. There were three extra security precautions set up before he even found out what Gokudera's birthday was. Then he had to go through a firewall to get anything more than that out of the files.

And what he found there shocked him so badly he froze.

"Reborn."

He croaked. A few seconds went by and the man didn't show up, so he called to him again.

"Reborn!"

This time his cry was desperate. And Reborn ran into the room looking ready for a fight.

"What is it?"

He asked in a deadly tone. Tsuna turned around slowly and held the laptop up to his godfather.

"You're going to want to read this one for yourself."

Reborn took the laptop from the distressed teen, and began reading it. His eyes grew in size for a second and then went back to normal as a smile spread out on his face.

"This can work to my advantage."

Tsuna ran a hand through his hair and stood up to leave the sofa.

"I'm gonna go sleep for a while in my bed."

He mumbled.

"Give me your cell phone."

Tsuna was so tired he didn't even think anything of it, and tossed his phone to Reborn who caught it easily.

"Have a nice nap."

Reborn said a little too nicely. The teen was still too shocked and tried to ponder on his godfather's sudden encouragement of sleep. He figured he would worry about it after a few hours of actual sleep and not just falling asleep on the sofa at the break of dawn.

The older man waited till he heard the door to Tsuna's room close to open the phone and quickly find Gokudera Hayato's number.

**Meet me skool hav something import 2 tell U**

There a reply less than a minute later.

**Where skool?**

Reborn couldn't help but smirk at how easy it was to pretend to be Tsuna.

**In th Recep room**

Another half a minute and he got a reply.

**Ok C U there**

Reborn put the phone in his pocket, and placed his in the other. He wrote a quick note to Tsuna, not that he expected the teen to wake up before he got back. Telling him that he would be back soon and if he was hungry to make his own food. Reborn grabbed his keys and locked the door behind himself as he headed off to the school. He knew one person would be there on a school day for sure.

Hibari Kyoya lounged on the sofa in the reception room. He was going through some paperwork the lazy teachers had failed to fill out and decided it would be more comfortable to go over them laying down.

He was enjoying the complete silence of the school on a weekday. Sunday was the day he looked forward to the most. There were no Saturday classes, and that meant no one was there but him and sometimes Kusakabe. But he was tolerable.

The silence was broken when Hibari's ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps down the hall. He jumped to his feet immediately and was out the door before the trespasser could take another step on school grounds.

"Hey Hibari I thought I would find you here."

Even though Hibari recognized Reborn seconds after seeing him he still attacked the older man. Reborn put little effort into deflecting the attack, and even looked bored as he began talking.

"I'm meeting Gokudera Hayato here in a few minutes and figured you would like a heads up before he got here."

Hibari trying not to look as pissed off as he felt pulled his captured wrist free from Reborn's grasp.

"Students aren't allowed on school grounds on Sundays."

He held his tonfas up at the ready.

"And unauthorized adults are not allowed inside the school ever."

Reborn yawned and waved the teen away like a fly. This only served to infuriate the prefect further and he moved, once again to attack.

"What the hell?"

Hibari paused in his attack and Reborn turned with a sly smile to the Italian that had arrived in the hallway.

"Hello Gokudera."

The silver haired teen sneered at the taller man.

"What are you doing here?"

It was a near growl, and the teen's eyes were drawn to Hibari who stood behind Reborn ready to strike. He was a hairline away from making contact with the back of Reborn's head when the older man shifted ever so slightly and kicked him a good seven feet away. And that was where he started to slide on the linoleum floors. If you added that to the equation he might have even gone further since he was stopped by the wall at the end of the hallway.

Gokudera flinched slightly at the 'thud' Hibari's body made when he collided with the wall.

"I'm so glad you got here so early."

Gokudera's attention was drawn back to Reborn who seemed completely unfazed by the whole act of kicking a teen across the hall.

"I'm here to see Tsuna not you."

He said stiffly as he moved to pass the older man. Reborn grabbed him by the arm to stop his movements.

"Tsuna isn't here."

He said, still with that fake cheer.

"What do you mean?"

Gokudera's tone had gone from annoyed to deadly in less than a few seconds. And Reborn smirked at the obvious defensiveness of the teen.

"He's at home sleeping. Poor Tsuna spent all night trying to break into the schools computer files last night and didn't get much sleep."

Reborn faked feeling sorry for his godson and shook his head in sympathy.

"It wasn't for nothing though. This morning he finally cracked it open and what he found out about some of the students here…well you can guess what he read about you I'm sure."

Gokudera had gone from annoyed to angry, and was now white with fear.

"You're lying."

He stuttered out. Reborn smirked.

"Am I Smoking Bomb Hayato?"

Gokudera wretched his arm away from Reborn and stalked over to where Hibari sat on the floor, glaring knives into Reborn's skull.

"Hey Mr. Head Prefect he was threatening me."

Gokudera said smoothly. Hibari smirked and stood up as if he had never been kicked down.

"That's a direct threat on a Namimori student and a threat to the school it's self."

Reborn's eyes widened for half a second and then Hibari was attacking him again. This time with renewed vigor. He was do busy fending off the violent teen he barely caught a glimpse of Gokudera leaving down the hall.

_Clever bastard._

He thought angrily as he continued to fight with Hibari.


	15. What can I Say?

_Finally a new chapter for you guys hope you like._

Reborn walked into the house looking pissed off soon after Tsuna had woken up from his near comatose like sleep. Tsuna attempted to avoid Reborn but the older man followed him straight to the kitchen.

"Don't run from me right now Tsuna."

He said sternly practically reading the teens mind. Tsuna came to a dead stop and cringed. Waiting for an attack that never came. Cautiously he opened one eye and saw Reborn pouring himself a glass of water.

"I have an important mission for you Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Reborn said in all seriousness making Tsuna more nervous than he had been seconds before.

"What would that be?"

He asked innocently earning a glare from Reborn.

"Gather all of those mindless idiots here by tonight so I can blackmail them into joining my new band. They will work for me whether they want to or not."

"What!? How do you expect to do that Reborn? Hibari already agreed to sing for you and we can't just go around making threats against the others with how dangerous they could end up being. Think about this Reborn please."

Tsuna was trying to get his current guardian to see reason but the set look on his face told the teen there was no persuading the man. He sighed and ran a hand through his wild hair.

"If one of them kills me for this I'm telling mom."

Reborn smirked.

"But you'll already be dead so all I have to do is think of some random excuse as to the cause and she will never know."

Tsuna suddenly realized why Hibari used biting as a threat because at that moment he wanted to bite Reborn's arm off.

"I don't have to tell them why they have to be here though right?"

He asked finally. Reborn shrugged.

"I don't care how you get them here; I just know you have a better shot at it than I do since they won't trust me."

Tsuna nodded and sighed in defeat once more.

"This sucks."

He mumbled as he got ready to leave. Within two minutes Tsuna had found his shoes, his keys, and not so secretly stolen twenty bucks from Reborn. Who glared at him as he took the money but said nothing.

"Don't expect me back too soon."

He yelled from the door.

"Wouldn't bet on it."

Reborn replied as Tsuna slammed the door behind himself.

"I just hope none of them really do kill him for this."

Reborn shrugged it off and figured Tsuna looked harmless enough not be seen as a potential threat to any of them. With that thought to comfort himself Reborn set out to get everything he would need to convince the teens.

Tsuna headed over to Yamamoto's place first, he was the less threatening of the five he had to confront. In fact Yamamoto wasn't threatening at all and that's what made this all the easier. Once he walked into the sushi shop he saw Yamamoto's father behind the counter and smiled to the man as he walked over to him.

"Hi I'm a friend of Yamamoto's I was wondering if he was here?"

"Sure he's been up in his room all day since he came back from morning practice."

The smile the man flashed reminded Tsuna of Yamamoto and he knew someday he would look a lot like the older man.

"Thank you."

Tsuna said as he led himself to Yamamoto's room. He could hear the faint sound of strings being strummed but nothing else. He opened the door cautiously and peaked into the room before entering. Tsuna saw Yamamoto sitting on his floor, eyes closed, headphones on, and guitar in his lap. He was playing something Tsuna couldn't hear but from the slight frown on the other teens face he must not have been playing it too well. Tsuna purposely knocked loudly on the already open door making Yamamoto jump. The baseball player laughed as he slipped his headphones off.

"Hey Tsuna you scared me. What's up?"

He was grinning, probably thinking Tsuna was just there to be there which made Tsuna feel so much more like the jerk he was about to be.

"Nothing I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place later."

Tsuna said. It wouldn't be cool to spend forever dealing with each person and he hated lying to Yamamoto and Gokudera in the first place. They were the first real friends he had ever made and using them like this was making him sick. And some part of Tsuna hated Reborn for making him be the one to talk to them now.

Yamamoto grinned and Tsuna had to force his own smile.

"Sure. Do you want to go now?"

He asked and Tsuna still felt like a crappy friend.

"Um no I have something I have to do right now so you should just come by around 8 or so."

Yamamoto nodded with a smile.

"See you later than."

Tsuna waved as Yamamoto went back to playing his guitar. Now the teen felt like a freakishly horrible person for doing this. Yamamoto was his friend and here he was leading him to be blackmailed by Reborn. Some friend that made Tsuna. He mentally beat himself up as he walked to Gokudera's apartment. When he arrived at the door he took a deep breath before knocking. Tsuna released his breath when the door opened to revile Gokudera. Large red and black headphones rested on his shoulders around his neck, and a pick was between his teeth.

When Gokudera opened the door he looked ready to kill whoever had knocked but instantly smiled when he saw Tsuna. Spitting out the pick he grinned wider.

"Hey what's up?"

Then his eyebrows furrowed as he realized Tsuna was at his apartment.

"Um how did you know I lived here?"

For a second Tsuna couldn't think of a good lie but decided to blame it on someone else.

"Oh Reborn told me where you lived. I thought maybe you could help me with some homework later. Since your good in school and this paper we have due has really got me stuck."

Gokudera nodded.

"Sure. I could walk over with you now if you want. Looks like it's getting kind of dark already."

"No, um, how about you come around by 8 and then we can go over it. I have to go to the store for Reborn and he doesn't like other people knowing what he sends me to get. He's paranoid like that."

Tsuna laughed nervously hoping his friend didn't see through his lie.

"Will he be there later?"

Gokudera's face had darkened into something more lethal at the mention of the older man.

"No, I don't think so. Probably not really. Okay I gotta go see you later, bye!"

As the teen high tailed it out of there he regretted ever agreeing to this. If Gokudera was that pissed off at the mention of Reborn he would surly kill Tsuna later for leading him into the trap he his later. He decided he would accept his death graciously if it was Gokudera who killed him and not the next person he was about to visit instead.

Mukuro Rokudo was a scary person up close or far away. He already knew Tsuna was associated with Reborn so there was no telling how he would react to seeing him there. The shiver of pure fear that went through Tsuna was definitely a sign of something bad about to happen.

The house Mukuro and the three other teens lived in wasn't really a house. There was an empty lot where the address was. As Tsuna stood there he looked around. In the grass he spotted something. A piece of paper crumpled up and worn. As if it had been there through rain and extreme heat. As Tsuna opened it up he was barely able to read the tiny handwriting inside.

All it said was 'At Kokuyo Land'.

It was signed Chrome, so it had to have been Mukuro's sister leaving a note to one of the others.

Kokuyo Land was a closed down zoo theme park like place. Tsuna had only been once when he was younger. It was the only family thing he could remember doing and he couldn't remember it very well. As he headed down the path that led to the zoo he wondered what he would find there when he arrived.

When Gokudera had mentioned it was getting dark Tsuna realized now he should have listened. The sky had gone through a kaleidoscope of colors and was finally settled on turning black already. As Tsuna stared up at the darkening sky he didn't see the person walking towards him. And of course being the fail he was ran right into the person. As he fell he realized the other person he had run into was a girl making him feel all the worse about the act. Tsuna quickly got back on his feet and held his hand out to help the girl.

"Chrome!"

Tsuna said a little more excited than he should have.

"You're Sawada from the band thing right?"

She smiled shyly as Tsuna helped her to her feet. Tsuna nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Yeah I am. Um actually I was on my way to talk to…I was looking for Mukuro."

He confessed to the girl.

"So he's in?"

"If he wants to be. Do you think you can get your brother to my house by eight?"

The smile on Chrome's lips were no longer shy but devious.

"It would be fairly easy to get him there."

Tsuna nodded and backed away from Chrome slowly.

"Well I have a lot to do so, I'll just, um, yeah I'm going to go now."

Chrome waved as he turned back towards town. At least he didn't have to go all the way to Kokuyo Land to get Mukuro, of talk to the scary teen. Tsuna pulled out his phone and checked the time. Nearly 7:40. Scrolling through his contacts he came across a number he really didn't want to use but did anyway.

Tsuna waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hibari."

Was the greeting he got. Just hearing the violent teens voice made Tsuna want to run in terror.

"Hi-hibari this is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Reborn wants you and Ryohei Sasagawa at my house by eight but I don't know how to get in touch with him. Can you please if you don't mind, maybe help me?"

"Hn. Why should I?"

Tsuna mentally steadied himself before answering.

"Reborn told me to tell you he would _Tell _if you refused to help with this."

There was a resounding crunch and Tsuna wondered what had just been destroyed due to his lie. All he knew was the only way Kyoya Hibari would ever agree to something was if Reborn had something on him.

"I'll bite him to death soon."

Tsuna laughed nervously and hung up, but not before hearing a louder snapping sound from Hibari's end. It was not going to be easy working with the head prefect.

Looking at the time on his phone once more Tsuna saw that it was now 7:45, so he started running. By the time he reached the house Yamamoto was walking up to the front door. He spotted Tsuna and grinned.

"Hey Tsuna!"

Tsuna reached the porch and returned the smile.

"Hi Yamamoto."

And so began the start of the blackmail gathering. Tsuna just hoped he lived through it. There was no telling what the teens were capable of, and he was only one person.

_This is going to suck. _

Was all he could think as he unlocked the door and led Yamamoto inside to wait for the others to show at any moment.

_Okay so like I said it's been a really long time since I updated and this isn't a really long chapter but with work I just haven't had a lot of time or energy to write. So I'll try to get as much out when I can. Please don't give up on this one yet it has a ways to go before I'm anywhere near close to done with it. I hope you will wait for the next chapter and like it as much as the previous ones. _


	16. We Must be Killers

Hibari arrived at the Sawada residence at 8:05. Never before had he visited a student's house so often. In fact Hibari didn't go to people's house unless he planned to discipline them for something they have done. Instead he was once again forced into this by that obnoxious foreigner. He didn't bother knocking as he opened the door that was left unlocked. When he entered the house his skin instantly began to crawl. Hibari knew the annoying Boxing captain would be there along with Sawada and his current guardian, but he wasn't expecting three extra people to be there as well.

"What is the meaning of this?"

He asked as he closed the door behind himself. Looking directly at the pissed off adult standing in front of the teens already there. Reborn looked to Hibari and smiled like he was about to kill someone.

"An interrogation."

He answered honestly. Hibari instantly raised his weapons and readied himself to attack. Mukuro snorted.

"Yeah I don't think even you could get out of this Kyoya."

Hibari nearly changed his direction of attack to the Namimori student. That was until he looked closer at the four students. Two of which looked like that had seen the bad end of someone's fury. Hayato Gokudera and Mukuro Rokudo looked like Hibari after fighting with Reborn. He put two and two together and figured they had been the ones to attempt an escape when lured into this trap.

Then he spotted Tsunayoshi Sawada standing off to the side almost out of the room.

"Culprit."

The only way to describe the word that came out of Hibari's mouth when Tsuna made brief eye contact was that of a growl. It took every ounce of Tsuna's almost nonexistent courage not to squeal like a girl and hide somewhere.

"Threatening him will earn you twice as much as what they got."

Reborn glared at Hibari as the teen mentally calculated how much pain he could handle in one day. He was already in bad shape from the morning fight and didn't want to lose with all of these Namimori students around. Too many witnesses for a possible failure to occur. Forcing his eyes off of the smaller teen Hibari stayed where he was.

"Now that you're all here I can begin."

The teens in the room went from Hibari at the door, Mukuro standing closer to Hibari in the living room, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and then Ryohei. Tsuna was standing across from them with Reborn.

"As you all know you have in some way or another shown potential for the band I am putting together."

There was a collective tension throughout the room of teens.

"Starting with you Kyoya Hibari."

If looks could kill Reborn would be dead six fold.

"I have already persuaded Hibari here to join."

The word persuade sounded more like a threat than anything else. Hibari threw one of his tonfas at Reborn who caught it instead of dodging and threw it back at him.

"As I was saying."

Reborn threw Hibari a pointed look for interrupting him.

"So Mukuro will I have to _persuade _you as well?"

Mukuro smiled fearlessly.

"If you plan to persuade me with your fist when we are done I can assure you my answer will still be no."

The older man smiled deviously.

"No I don't plan to fight you."

He reached around for a manila folder and opened it. Reborn pulled a few papers from inside and cleared his throat.

"Mukuro Rokudo. 15 years old, born in Italy, and that was about all the truth I could get on you."

Mukuro's smile faded and his expression darkened. He didn't say anything as he glared at Reborn.

"Your _sister _Chrome Rokudo, doesn't exist anywhere with any kind of records to show. Meaning her name is probably fake."

"What of it?"

Mukuro finally spoke his voice as dark as his face and just as deadly sounding.

"And if I go far enough back into your history I can see that your parents are fakes, you live alone with three other teens that have no actual records or identities."

The twisted smile on Mukuro's face made Tsuna's stomach turn.

"What do you intend to do with all of this information Mr. Music Man?"

Reborn returned the twisted smile.

"It would be very easy for me to report all of this to the authorities and have them separate all of you minors and put you in foster homes of some kind."

Mukuro looked down right murderous at this point and Hibari couldn't help but want to jump in and start a fight. The tension in the room was getting to him and he was pissed off to begin with so this would just be a lovely excuse to cause some chaos.

"If you're telling me this it means you have no intention of me saying no to you today."

Reborn smirked.

"Smart one."

There was no denying the obvious victory smile on Reborn's face as Mukuro neither denied nor agreed. Then he looked to Gokudera.

"E tu?"

"E nulla è assassin!"

He spat fast in Italian. Mukuro snickered like a child.

"Oh I just thought you would have agreed before I had to announce to the whole room who you really are, Smoking bomb Hayato."

Gokudera looked about ready to destroy both other Italian's and Hibari was mentally hoping he would attack one of them so he could jump in.

"Maledetto bastardo! What gives you the right to say anything? I haven't done anything wrong here you have no proof I'm who you say."

Reborn tilted his head to the side and looked slightly innocent, well about as innocent as Reborn could look.

"Well now I don't have to say anything since your denial says it all."

Ryohei in the back was muttering with his arms crossed and head shaking.

"Deny, deny, deny."

Gokudera shot Ryohei a deadly glare and went back to killing Reborn with his eyes.

"I left that life a long time ago."

Reborn smirked.

"No one leaves the life. Your Mafia born and raised Hayato and no matter where you run to your father will eventually get his hands and you."

With his eyes shadowed by his hat Reborn lowered his voice.

"Do you really think your sister is helping you?"

"Ovviamente non è possibile. Questo è il motivo per cui ho mentito a lei sin dall'inizio."

Reborn looked up into the now sad face of Gokudera as he said the words softly as if he didn't want anyone to know. Then Gokudera looked up and met Reborn's eyes. Something not many people could do without freaking out. But he kept his gaze steady and harsh.

"I might be mob born but I never chose this life, and I left it the second I could. It's almost been five years now and she still has no idea where I really am. _He_ will never know where I really am."

"Ah yes your father. What if I could make sure even if he knew where you were he wouldn't be able to do anything about it?"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the question.

"You know who I am. If I tell him I'm teaching you while you play in the band he would have no choice but to let you be. Unless he wanted to go through me."

There was a threatening glint in Reborn's eyes as he said the last part. Gokudera stayed quiet as he thought about it. Reborn didn't miss a beat and turned to Yamamoto next. The teen smiled his usual grin to the man, who returned it was a scheming smile of his own.

"I doubt there's anything like that about me?"

He laughed carelessly. Reborn's smile only grew.

"Only one thing."

Yamamoto looked curious as he hummed in question.

"Yakuza."

The happy smile on Yamamoto's face vanished when Reborn said this. His eyes slits of anger, that moments before had been a light brown were now a wolf golden as he watched the man. His lips a thin line set on his face.

"Ah and this time no words are needed at all. I assume you wouldn't want this to get out so you will be taking some time from baseball to join my band as well, Takeshi Yamamoto."

Yamamoto looked off to the side but nodded once in silent agreement. That was when Ryohei butted in.

"UNDERGROUND FIGHTING! I fight all the time for money to the EXTREME! So I will join this band of yours Reborn!"

"Well that makes this so much easier. I thought I would have to use your sister against you."

Ryohei gave Reborn a thumbs up.

"Kyoko found out where I was getting our money from and told me to get a real job! This pays to the extreme right?"

Reborn nodded then looked to Tsuna.

"And you boy genius you write the songs."

Tsuna was about to refuse when he noticed everyone else in the room watching him. His mouth open in paused protest to Reborn's words.

"Whatever."

He said instead of his built up denial.

"Good."

Reborn clapped his hands together as he stood up straight once more.

"Now band practice is every day after school here. If you miss one practice without telling me before or having a damn good excuse all your secrets get spilled to exactly who your keeping them from. Is this understood?"

No one nodded or said anything but there was no negative response either.

"Alright then. You don't have to leave, but leave me alone I have things to do."

Reborn started to walk up the stairs and paused halfway up.

"Oh and if anything happens to my godson that I didn't have a part in."

His eyes shadowed, and voice low Reborn took another step up the stairs.

"Then your secrets won't be a problem anymore."

The 'cause you'll be dead' part went unsaid but they all still heard it as the man went up the stairs. Once he was gone Hibari threw his tonfa at Tsuna who dodged more out of reflex.

"I'll deal with you later herbivore."

Tsuna swallowed the lump in his throat as the violent teen left. Mukuro glared death at him as he took his leave shortly after. Ryohei grinned and waved.

"See you around Sawada!"

He hollered as he slammed the door. Leaving Tsuna in the living room with his two friends who from the looks of it wanted him about as dead as Mukuro did at that moment.

_This should be fun._

He thought to himself as he smiled nervously to the two of them.

**End notes. For the Italian part here's how that conversation went. **

"**And you?"**

"**And nothing you murderer!"**

"**Damn bastard-**

"**Of course not. That's why I lied to her right from the start."**

**Okay there you go. I hoped the wait was worth it for this one. I'll be working on the next chapter for the next few days and get it out as soon as possible. Enjoy!**


	17. Leading us Along

_New chapter!_

With just the three of them in the room Tsuna suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on him. The angry, betrayed, and hurt looks on their faces were crushing the shorter teen. He couldn't believe he had done it either. That he had agreed to herd his only friends into a trap set up by his godfather. There was no way Tsuna would forgive someone had they done that to him, had they done what he did to them. Before either of them could say anything Tsuna hung his head, shoulders dropped, and would have even got on his hands and knees if he thought it would help.

"I'm sorry."

He muttered lowly. Barely a whisper. Then he straightened his shoulders and lifted his head. He wasn't going to run away from things this time.

"I'm sorry."

This time the words sounded solid and real. The deadly look on Yamamoto's face softened.

"Tsuna this wasn't your idea."

Tsuna felt his heart slow down. He had been afraid one of them was going to kill him for trying to apologize. The furious look on Gokudera's face told him his life was probably still in danger.

"No, it wasn't but I didn't stop Reborn either. And I am the one who got all of your personal information."

Yamamoto tilted his head to the side and seemed to be back to his friendly self.

"How did you find all that stuff out about all of us anyway, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked around the room, anywhere but his friends.

"I hacked the school records."

He mumbled.

"You what?!"

Gokudera demanded.

"I hacked the school records."

Tsuna sighed out.

"It wasn't that hard. Except for yours Gokudera I have no idea what was up with your file but it took me forever just to find out when your birthday was!"

He laughed partially because he was nervous and the other part was because he found it funny.

"That's because I encrypted it myself after hacking it when I enrolled."

Gokudera admitted with a calm expression.

"Wow."

Yamamoto interrupted them.

Then Tsuna started laughing. Yamamoto smiled as he watched the shorter teen laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

Gokudera demanded.

"Well for you it was all pretty clear after I got all of your school records but for Yamamoto I had to go through police records of his dad's and man is he about as scary as your dad when it comes to reputation."

Tsuna laughed some more before calming down enough to talk normally again.

"So are we still okay guys?"

Yamamoto laughed as he slapped Tsuna on the back.

"Never better."

Gokudera shrugged.

"I never would have thought that idiot was yakuza."

He snickered as Yamamoto faked a pout.

"Not me really. My dad used to be but when he married my mom he quit the life."

Gokudera looked to the door his eyes seeming to see nothing as his face went blank.

"No one leaves the 'life'."

Tsuna felt the ice in his words and watched the frost take over Yamamoto's face.

"Yeah. He learned that when it was just the two of us a few months after I was born."

Neither of them pushed for an elaboration on that. They could both put two and two together and figure out what he was implying. Tsuna had read it when he got into his files. Yamamoto's mother had been murdered before he was even a year old. There were no witnesses and his father refused to speak about his past with the yakuza.

"I should head home. My dad wanted me home for dinner today since I don't have baseball practice today."

Tsuna smiled.

"Alright. See you at school tomorrow Yamamoto."

"Later."

He replied as he showed himself out. Leaving Tsuna and Gokudera alone. Gokudera looked like he was suddenly uncomfortable again. Then his face became serious as he turned determinedly to Tsuna.

"How do you know Reborn?"

He asked sternly. Tsuna gave his best fake smile.

"He's my godfather. My dad's friend, or so they told my mom and I."

Gokudera nodded.

"I should get out of here."

"Alright, bye."

Tsuna walked with Gokudera to the door and waved as the silver haired Italian walked away. He couldn't help but feel like he had just been exposed for some horrible crime when it was everyone else's lives that had been thrown open. Sure he tricked them all into coming over, and hacked the school, and federal websites to get the dirt on them, but still.

"Are you done clearing things up with your friends?"

Reborn asked as he leaned against the wall next to Tsuna's bedroom. Tsuna didn't hold back glaring at the man.

"I can only pray they don't come after me."

Tsuna sighed.

"Just think if they do you already have a huge advantage over them."

Reborn grinned like serial killer and Tsuna thought about telling him just that but decided against it.

"I have homework so…"

Tsuna walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Not bothering to turn his light on or change his clothes Tsuna collapsed onto his bed and stayed there. Part of him never wanted the next day to come but the reasonable part of his brain knew there was no avoiding it. He fell asleep like that hoping no one got killed during the band practice.

The next morning came too soon for Tsuna and he was woken up by the usual Reborn methods of pain and sudden fear. So of course he was five minutes late to school even though he was running the whole way. As those closed gates came into view with the dark figure waiting for him just outside of them Tsuna knew he was in for it. He came to a halt in front of Hibari and gave the teen his best pleading face.

"Hibari I didn't mean to be late!"

He instantly began to explain and knew the tonfa smacking him in the face was about to happen. Only while Tsuna had his eyes closed and was waiting the emanate beating it never came. Chancing it Tsuna opened his eyes just barely to see Hibari still standing how he had been when the younger teen arrived.

"Um Hibari?"

Tsuna asked tentatively. The dark haired teen blinked once and then turned his once again sharp gaze to Tsuna.

"I have decided I don't care after all."

And with that said Hibari beat Tsuna like any other day and then allowed the tardy student to proceed to his class. It wasn't until lunch that Tsuna really thought about what had happened that morning before school.

"Maybe he almost feared what Reborn would do to him if you went home with your face like that."

Yamamoto suggested when Tsuna brought it up to his friends. Gokudera snorted.

"Yeah like he fears anything. That guy would probably try to take on a nuke with his bare hands."

Tsuna laughed nervously as he agreed with his Italian friend.

"I think Gokudera has a point on that one."

Yamamoto looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled to the other two as an idea hit him.

"Well then maybe he was trying to decide if he wanted to fight with Reborn today or wait another day before challenging him again."

Gokudera was about to disagree when he really thought about it.

"Whether to fight him so soon after getting his ass handed to him or wait till he was back to 100% to take him on again. Sounds like something that violent freak would consider when debating if he should beat Tsuna up or not."

He stated out loud.

"That does make more sense."

Tsuna shrugged then winced as the motion irritated a sore spot on his shoulder.

"I still kind of wish he would have considered the fact that I have to go as long as it takes all of this to heal in school this way."

He complained as he shifted and moved to try and work out all of his kinks and soreness. Most of which weren't even from the morning beat down but from the brutal workouts he had been going through since Reborn had taken over.

While the morning had been slightly eventful Tsuna and the others pretty much droned on for the rest of the school day till that last bell rang. Then the nerves kicked in.

"So I guess we're gonna just walk with you back to your place Tsuna."

Yamamoto commented as he slung his guitar case over one of his shoulders. Gokudera had one as well and Tsuna smiled up at his friends.

"Yeah that's fine with me."

As they reached the gates Mukuro and Ryohei were already standing there. Mukuro looked annoyed and Ryohei seemed oblivious to it as he continued to talk/yell at the other teen. That is until he spotted the three heading towards the gates.

"Hey Sawada!"

The boxer called out excitedly as usual.

"Hi Ryohei."

Tsuna greeted back in a much subtler tone.

"Kyoko suggested I walk home with you so I am not extremely late to band practice by getting lost on y way there."

Tsuna laughed.

"Alright."

What the shorter teen wasn't expecting on his way home that afternoon was Mukuro Rokudo and Hibari to follow him as well. While Hibari was becoming a new constant in Tsuna's life Mukuro was still a scary unpredictable addition to the equation and Tsuna wasn't sure how to handle the older teen just yet. He knew Gokudera was impulsive and if he asked nicely the Italian teen would calm down eventually. And Yamamoto never caused problems for anyone but Gokudera apparently. Ryohei was easy to deal with since he was so hyper and happy all the time all Tsuna had to do was be his usual timid self around the boisterous teen. Hibari was violent but reasonable on a more primitive scale than the rest. If he spoke to him in a calm manner and didn't meet his eyes sometimes Hibari didn't beat the crap out of him.

For a second before they reached his front door Tsuna considered sharing some of this insight on how to deal with the ones he did understand but instead he smiled to himself. Maybe he would let his godfather suffer alone in that one.


End file.
